We are the kits of Scourge
by Twins sins
Summary: The kits of Scourge and Kiki are now ready to follow their own destiny, but many obstacles stand in the way of their dreams. Prequel of Scourge's match, full description inside in chap 2.
1. Prologue

**Hey, if you haven't read 'Scourge's match' go there first, besides that enjoy the story!**

**Prologue of We are the kits of Scourge.**

A calico cat stood near a pool her eyes flashing back and forth between the gathered cats.

"Spottedleaf, do you wish to begin why you woke me and Scourge?" Asked a completly white cat with one black paw and bright green eyes.

"Yes, of course, Kiki. I've gathered us all here on a special mission." Spottedleaf said looking around at the five cats.

"Why am I even here?" asked a silverish blue cat. "None of this involve my clan"

"Actaully, Bluestar, it does! Kiki and Scourge's kittens are gonna bring times of trouble among the clans...and Kiki I'm sorry to say that Falcon might uproot your clan to a new destination." Spottedleaf said glancing at Kiki.

"Very well, if she thinks that's right..."

"And Grim will have to share his position" Commented Spottedleaf.

"Very well, Heatherstar why do you bring us here?" Scourge asked staring at the she-cat.

"I bring you here from a prophecy..." Heatherstar muttered.

"Tell us then."

"_A gentle rose will fall into the wind, causing grim death to the fallen but the shade shall save all"_

"Who will be the interepter of this message?" Kiki asked.

"Shade, Tallstar, and Barkface" Heatherstar said standing up.

"Crowpaw will have to fight hard for his love" Bluestar said standing up too

"Yes, he will." Kiki said.


	2. Description and Prophecy revealed

**Thanks for all the support you guys, Redleaf and Mew...your basically the whole reason I've come so far, I can't put into words how grateful I am to have reviewers like you :'). Description~**_**gentle rose will fall into the wind, causing grim death to the fallen but the shade shall save all.**_

**The kits of Scourge and Kiki are now ready to follow their own destiny, but many obstacles stand in the way of their dreams. Not only do they have to ****deal**** with the fact of their real parents, they have romance, one will go on a far journey. Oh and a huge prophecy foretelling death hanging over their heads. What does the prophecy all mean? Who shall die? Its up to the kits to decide.**

Rosepaw yawned loudly as she turned in her nest and accidently hit Crowpaw.

"Hey watch out" He said, his blue eyes slowly opening.

"Sorry, Grouchybutt" She said standing up and stretching, glancing out she saw the sun was rising...perfect.

**Transition**

Falcon's heart raced as she made her way to the Shadowclan border, how could she betray her gang like that? Was Kiki watching her with a look of disgrace? She wondered sometimes what Kiki would say to her if she found out about her 'travels'.

"Falcon!" Said a gruff voice, Falcon turned to see Blackstar staring at her with wide amber eyes.

"Blackstar!" She purred walking over.(This will effect them later on :D)

**Transition**

Grim rolled over in his den, his slept was always filled with that disgrace he called a sister.

"Grim, are you ok?" Sun asked as she approached, Sun was the only cat Grim trusted so he always kept her close.

"Fine, how are the cat's doing?" He asked sitting up.

"Fine...Falcon's been seen near Shadowclan, but of course that doesn't matter, their gang lives far off" Sun said shrugging as she disappeared again.

**Transition**

Shadepaw clawed furisouly at the ground, everything was blurry and soon shapes and colors blended. The battle had left him with a scar, one that went right over his eyes. He sighed closing his eyes, picturing himself as a Bloodclan warrior, just like his father. But, now he was close to Rosepaw which meant he would always have a piece of mother close, Rosepaw's fur matched her except the black splotches...

**Transition**

Fallen paced around the Windclan border, could it have really been a couple of moons ago that a battle was fought here? It looked so peaceful now...He really didn't like being under the sky though, if Grim saw him he would be killed imeddiatly related or not. He had to contact Rosepaw, Grim had plans for her and they stretched into big plans that would end in misery.

**Transition**

Rosepaw watched Crowpaw closely, he was unnerved...she knew it.

"Are you ok?" She asked staring at him worried.

"No, can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone or call me crazy." He said turning towards her.

"Ok." She stated simply smiling at him, trying to encourage him to tell her.

"I was told to leave the clans...on a far journey to midnight." He took a breath staring at her, Rosepaw's eyes were wide.

"Were you planning on going?" She asked nudging him with her muzzle.

"I don't know, it was a starclan warrior." He pointed out as the traveled in the back of the group of cats.

"Oh well, whatever you do I'll support you-" She was cut off from finishing by a 'Psst'. She turned to see the one, the only, Fallen!

"Fallen, brother, what are you doing here?" She asked padding over. Crowpaw padded after her eyeing the cat supiciously.

"It's ok, this is my brother." Rosepaw said purring as she turned to Fallen.

"This is important!" Fallen said to her urgently.

"Tell me!" She said sensing it was well needed information.

"Grim's-" Fallen was cut off by a call.

"FALLEN!" called a silver she-cat narrowing her eyes in despite.

"Oh...great" he said sarcastically as he stood up, snarling.

"Go back to camp, Lily!" He called furiously.

"I'll tell, Grim." She said smiling.

"Fine, what do you want?" Fallen asked impatiently.

"You to get your furry behind back in camp" She said flexing her claws.

"Fine" he growled stalking off before tossing a glance at Rosepaw.

"What was that about?" Crowpaw asked snapping Rosepaw out of her trance.

"Nothing...just some Bloodclan warriors" She turned and left. Crowpaw followed her.

**Transition**

Falcon felt the prey fall down her throat, but it tasted bitter...like guilt.

"Are you ok, Sweety?" Ginger asked...Falcon worried for her...her ribs became to show under her pelt.

"Yes...the gang is thriving, new members showing up everywhere." Falcon forced a small smile towards her friend..truth was she wasn't ok, she missed Kiki and felt guiltly for betraying.

"Good..." She coughed slightly, Falcon was reminded that Ginger was growing old and soon would join her friend in Starclan.

"Guess what?" Night said as she floated in.

"What, Hun?" Ginger asked staring at her young friend.

"I'm expecting kits!" She purred loudly, Falcon's ears went down...Kiki had told her something during a raid.

_"Why has Shadow put off having kits with Night?" Falcon asked as they stalked a Riverclan patrol. "Because...Night can't have them, if she does its slim chances both her and the kits survive" Kiki said staring ahead._

"That's great" Falcon said, hiding her fear.

"I know!" Night said plopping down in front of the fresh-kill pile, smiling wildly.

**Transition**

Grim jumped from roof top to roof top, picturing his father doing the same.

"I couldn't help it, he was weakening us." Grim said, fighting with himself.

"But I killed him, the tom who loved me no matter what!" Grim argued.

"You have Sun now, she's all you need!" He said running quickly(I think Grim might have a kitty cat disorder...I'll look those up and check).

**Transition**

Shadepaw yawned looking around the clearing, it was filled with flowers, he could see the petals perfectly.

"What's going on?" He asked his fur bristling.

"Calm yourself" Said a she-cat.

"Who are you?"

"Heatherstar...Now listen to me." He nodded slightly, a bit scared.

"_A _ _gentle rose will fall into the wind, causing grim death to the fallen but the shade shall save all."_

"Wha-" Shadepaw faded slowly.

Shadepaw grunted as he woke up to the blurry light in his den, had he really slept that long? He stood up stretching and yawning.

**Transition**

Fallen followed Lily to a pond, cursing under his breath.

"I hate you, too!" She called over her shoulder before flicking her tail.

"Lily, poor Lily" He said rolling his eyes.

**OK, so I looked it up and he has~ Bipolar disorder, cats can get them...it means his personality is hard to tell..**


	3. Another prophecy and confusion

**I'm listening to move along now :P And it seems I have a few new viewers*Smiles proudly* This story is seriously getting a bit more popular! Still love my original Viewers, with out your help and encouragement I probably would of stopped writing a month of go! You guys are my inspiration*Makes a heart* CHEESINESS*Goes to write* ok Off Cheesy topic, and I thought of it while writing here's a new character: Sam~She's a pretty she-cat who is a kittypet, she is nice but doesn't compare to Sun. She loves Grim but Sun has him wrapped around her paw. Ugh last but not least, Pm me for a warrior name you think best suits Rosepaw, Shadepaw, and Crowpaw. I like Rosestem and Shadefrost but up to my fans :).**

Rosepaw chased after Crowpaw as they made their way down into the hollow, she couldn't help but look back at her brother to check if he was stumbling or not. On his first journey he was sent cascading down.

"Rosepaw!" shouted a smiling Orange apprentice.

"Squirrelpaw!" Rosepaw said running over and nuzzling her friend.

"Squirrelpaw, shh!" Said a brown tabby warrior.

"Oh Shush your face, Brambleclaw." Squirrelpaw said smiling widely.

"How's Longtail doing?" Rosepaw asked sitting down, curisously listening, she even forgot Crowpaw was sitting next to her!

"Oh he's doing fine...he's still in the elder's den and all that but nothing else really..." She shrugged.

"And Thunderclan, anything new?

"Nope...

Oh wait! Sorrelpaw's a warrior, her name is Sorreltail" Squirrelpaw finished puffing her chest out with pride.

"That's very nice!" Rosepaw said purring.

"yea, I wonder what I'll be called when I'm a warrior..." Squirrelpaw wondered.

"At this rate it'll be Squirrelpest!" Brambleclaw growled.

"And you need a name change, Bramblebrain" Rosepaw said laughing slightly.

"What does that mean?" Brambleclaw asked.

"It means you can't see further than your own nose!" Rosepaw then spun towards the rock.

****

Falcon paused on her way towards Shadowclan...she glanced back to see Night walking up, a slight bulge in her stomach but not large enough to show signs of kittens.

"What do you want?" Falcon asked turning around.

"I...was...wondering...if...you...could...help...the...toms...hunt" She said inbetween pants.

"Er..." She looked over her shoulder to see a white pelt.

"Oh you seem busy..." Night stood up and turned leaving. Falcon sighed and walked towards the border of Shadowclan, she needed to be more careful.

**Transition**

Grim crouched down his hunches shaking slightly as he chased a mouse.

"Grim..." Said a ginger cat.

"Grr what i-" he paused when he saw it was Sun.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor" Sun said walking past him, her tail running along the bottom of his muzzle.

"y-yes?" He asked again.

"Can you get rid of Lion...He's a giant pest" Sun said playfully batting his muzzle.

"W-What?" He asked a bit startled by the Question.

"Lion, my brother" She said pressing her flank against his.

"I will..." Grim said, then when she smiled and bounced off he sat down dumb founded.

"You're a fool.." Said a femine voice that Grim heard before.

"Really, Sam?" He asked standing up.

"She's tricking you...She doesn't love you, she's using you!" Sam snarled.

"Go back to being a kittypet, and stay out of my love life." He whipped around.

"She's gonna be the end of you, everyone says it!" Sam called before leaving. Grim froze, everyone said that? Her ginger fur and blue eyes did make him confused..no, he was in charge.

**Transition**

Sam jumped on her twoleg fence, she glanced back at the two leg place...Grim lay there with _her. _

"Sam! Did ya' go runnin' off 'gain?" Asked the country voice of her best friend, Dandilion.

"Yes, Dandy." Sam said using her nickname.

"Sammy!" Dandy growled.

"Don't call me that!" Sam said turning to her.

"Well then, focus on what I'm saying. Bloodclan is a bad place, it has the name Blood on it!" Dandy said staring at her.

"You mean in it." Sam corrected her.

"Whatever..." Dandy said turning around, Sam eyed her collar, it looked different from others. It was a piece of 'cloth' wrapped around her neck.(A bandana)

"Dandy.." Sam said staring after her friend, the long fur of Dandy shined bright brown in the light.

"leave me alone" Dandy said before vanishing into her cat den type thing.

"Dandy" She repeated in a quiet desperate voice.

**Transition**

Fallen glared at the full moon, it gave him a full view of his enemy Lily.

"So..want to hunt?" Lily asked, they were in a beatiful garden with a nice pond not to far away.(Same place Kiki showed Scourge o.o)

"Sure but where?" Fallen asked awkwardly.

"The pond silly."Lily giggled slightly as she moved across the twoleg bridge on the pond, Fallen followed close behind.

"You can hunt, right?" Lily asked glancing at the water.

"Of course, and I can hunt fish too." He lied, he didn't but Lily didn't need to know that.

"Ok then you go first." Lily said smirking, he had a good feeling she saw through the lie.

"Fine." he turned to the water watching it with deep intrest, when a fish swam by he stretched his paw towards it but instead fell in.

"Good going, Mouse-brain!" Lily called to him as she jumped in to save him.

"Glub, glub." Was all Fallen could say as his back paw was caught in the grass under the water, he was being dragged under!

"Hang on, Fallen." Lily called calmly, as she _walked _over.

"Stand up!" She demanded when she was close.

"No..glub...I'll...glub...drown!" He said between bobbing his head.

"Oh, Fallen you can't be that dumb" She grabbed his scruff and pulled him to his paws, there they stood belly deep in water.

"I guess I am" He said kicking his back paw free.

**Transition**

"Shadepaw, do you see the ginger tom?" Leafpaw asked staring at him.

"Yes" he growled, it hadn't been his first gathering since he joined the clan..The ginger tom was Firestar he believed.

"Are you sure? I can help..."Leafpaw said staring at him.

"I can!" He growled turning to be muzzle to muzzle with her.

"Ok! ok!" Leafpaw said slipping away and standing next to her mentor.

"Be nicer!" Barkface demanded, he must expect more from his apprentice.

"Fine.." Shadepaw said ears down.

"It's over, let's go.." Barkface said after a few moments.

"ok." Shadepaw said standing up. He then padded after his clan, but looked over his shoulder searching for his sister.

"Where's Rosepaw?" Shadepaw asked glancing back at the crowd.

"I don't know, probably in the back with the other apprentice's...Now come on" Barkface said ushering his apprentice forward.

"ok..." Shadepaw said trailing after his mentor, but he couldn't help and look around for her, which he never saw her blurry white form.

"Are you sure?" Shadepaw asked staring at his mentor.

"Yes." Barkface said sighing.

**transition**

Rosepaw stood next to Crowpaw and Squirrelpaw her ears burning as Crowpaw said he had the same dream as Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw.

"I did! I swear!" Crowpaw said jumping up and smiling.

"What is this about a dream?" A silver tabby asked as she padded down towards them. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt bowed their heads to the warrior.

"Feathertail, what are you doing here?" Brambleclaw asked staring at her.

"I came to meet my father, but then ran into you guys...You had a dream you say?" Feathertail asked.

"yes" Brambleclaw said before explaining it, just like Crowpaw's.

"Woah...I had the same one!" Feathertail said furring fluffing up, and then Stormfur came clambering down.

"Great more cats." Rosepaw said rolling her eyes.

"You're not even supposed to be involved in this conversation!" Brambleclaw snarled at her.

"Well this conversation shouldn't even be happening" Rosepaw pointed out.

"Whatever, we'll meet back here next half moon..." Brambleclaw eyed the six cats around him before turning and ushering Squirrelpaw out with him.

"Bye Squirrelpaw!" Rosepaw called to her friend.

"bye, Rosepaw!" Squirrelpaw called back.


	4. Planning and a charred collar

**No more Cheesy fox :P Anyways, Hope you like the last chapter guess what? So far the 2nd and 3rd chap have been over 1,000 words :) That's excellent! Another thing, Sam's P.O.V is my fave right now o.o. Also, Stormfeather, your review brightened up my day! Thank you*Huggles* And Storm(Same person as mew)...Falling in love sucks, espicially when you have to fight for it.**

Rosepaw rolled in her nest, uneasiness settling all over her...oh why did she stay behind? Who was midnight? Would Crowpaw and her have to leave? She also had the water trouble's on her mind...she would need to go with Crowpaw to Riverclan to get a drink! She didn't like tasting that fish-breath water..

**Transition**

Sam paused as she stood on her fance, she glanced back at Dandy's housefolk's den...She really wanted to say sorry but she didn't know how.

"Oh Hi SaM!" Shouted Dandy's youngest housefolk, it was a boy..

"How HaVe YoU BeEn, SwEeTy?" He asked petting her, Sam purred slightly before seeing the middle kit of her twoleg's.

"RoN! StAy AwAy FrOm My CaT!" She said rushing over and snatching Sam up, Sam looked at her master and squirmed slightly, she hated being held, what would Grim say if he scented all the twoleg over her? Sam mewed loudly before jumping free, she then ran off towards the twoleg place. She then continued running before hitting Grim.

"oh hi..." She said backing up.

"Hello, Sam." Grim said distracted, he obivously chose to forgot what he said last night.

"Hi...So have you gotten rid of Lion?" Grim shook his head.

"No but soon.." Sam backed up before dashing off again, straight towards where Lion normally stayed.

"LION!" She screeched running quickly at him once she saw his golden fur.

"Yes, Sam?" Lion asked, Sam was surprised he knew her name until she realized every cat knew it, she was famous among Bloodclan.

"You need to leave, now." Sam said nudging him.

"What?Why?" He asked as he was shoved towards the exit.

"Grim's gonna _get _rid of you!" she said knocking him onto the hard ground near the thunderpath.

"What?" Lion jumped up, his eyes wide.

"You heard me, get running." She said shoving him more.

"Fine, but I'll be back" Lion said running off quickly...Sam was surprised at how short it took her to get there and get rid of Lion. Sam looked around, seeing Grim no where she smiled to herself, in a few short moments she had saved a cats life.

**Transition**

Falcon sneaked up behind Blackstar smiling as she tackled him.

"Falcon! You startled me." Blackstar laughed and smiled.

"I have a question Falcon, its an important one, serious too." Blackstar said staring into her eyes.

"Tell me then..." She said a bit weary of it though, what if he asked her to go?

"Will you be my mate?" Falcon froze to her spot.

**Transition I'm listening to bet on it *Is ashamed T_T***

Fallen stretched and yawned slightly.

"Fallen!" Grim shouted as he padded down the alley towards his sibling.

"Grim?" Fallen said in a groggy voice, he really didn't like being disturbed right after a nap.

"Fallen, get your claws prepared...today we're fixing our traitor problem." Grim said eyes glinting evil in the light. Fallen stared at his brother, he hated his guts but he wanted to follow in his father's foot steps. He wanted to lead Bloodclan soon. Nothing mattered more than leading Bloodclan to its glory.

"So are you ready?" Grim asked smiling, a scary creepy twisted, smile.

"Yes, Grim, sir!" Fallen said standing straight.

"Before you know it you'll be my deputy." Grim said smirking now, then turned and left.

"And when I rule, no one will die." Fallen muttered to himself.

"Fallen, did you hear?" Lily asked as she ran down the alley.

"What, Lily?" Fallen asked turning to her.

"Grim's planning on stealing Rosepaw and Shadepaw!" She sqeauled, not in a happy way but in a nervous way. Fallen might hate her, but he knew her heart was true..she would make an excellent warrior.

"What? He can't do that!" Fallen snarled, his fury rising...why didn't Grim tell him why he was here? _Grim's a liar, Mouse-brain! _He cursed under his breath.

"Yes he can! He's the leader of Bloodclan, even at this young of age warriors will listen to him, Fallen!"

"No, there must be warriors with true hearts!" He said panicking.

"There is, but they'd rather be on the winning side." Lily said sadness in her voice.

"What's going on over here?" Asked a skinny silver she-cat as she padded down the alley.

"Sam!" Fallen said, his heart filled with joy as he saw her, she was known as an undercover warrior, nice and true but acted evil.

"Yea, that's my name!" Sam said in a mean voice, Fallen could see through her acting though.

"Get over here, now." Fallen said in a strick tone, which made Sam run over.

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked staring between the two.

"Grim's planning on stealing Rosepaw tonight..." Fallen said staring at Sam.

"I'm sorry to say but you stop him once and he won't trust you, let's wait for a bigger battle." Sam said staring at Fallen with sad eyes, they both knew Rosepaw and Shadepaw wouldn't leave the clans for any reason.

"I'll fight him then." Fallen said standing up and padding off, but Lily stopped him by biting his tail.

"You're smaller than him! You have Scourge's size.." Lily said staring into his eyes.

"Then...I'll use looks to scare him!" Fallen said smiling.

"Looks? That's...new." Sam said padding over.

"I'll wear Scourge's collar..and have dog teeth in a collar!" Fallen remarked.

"Where is the collar?" Sam piped in.

"How will we find it in time?" Lily added.

"We'll use our brains, put together we're smarter than all of Bloodclan."

**Transition**

Grim smiled evily to himself as he listened to Fallen planning, he had some warriors mistell Lily just to test his loyality, now Fallen was in for a big surprise.

**Transition**

Rosepaw padded around the border with Crowpaw, she eyed the border for any signs of her family, none came. She paused when a slight rustle was heard nearby.

"Just wind..." Crowpaw muttered nudging her towards the Riverclan border.

**Transition(Listening to bad boy by Cascade)**

Sam watched the clouds in the sky float by, she really hoped Fallen's plan worked, if it didn't...She didn't want to think about that. Grim was an evil tom, he hated everyone but the she-cat who tortured his soul, why didn't he see Sam? Did she have to become...a bad girl? YES! That's it! She needed to be evil, like him in every way. Fit his personality, hit it completly...She would show Grim, she would show them all!

**Transition**

Falcon shook her head, how could she betray her gang like that? Grr it was frustrating, she entered the den where Night was resting.

"Have you heard?" Snow whispered to Ginger.

"What?" Ginger asked.

"Night could die..." Snow gulped, Falcon sighed...more worries, now the gang new the deep and dark depressing secret.

**Transition**

Fallen stood still as he watched Lily pain-stakingly search through the remains of the charred two-leg place.

"Are you sure this is where your mom saved him?" Lily asked knocking a piece of board away.

"Yes..I'm sure" he said padding over to her and pulling a piece of board away. He continued until he reached the bottom. There lay a shiney object, glinting in the light.

"Is that it?" Lily asked padding over and staring over his shoulder blade.

"Yes..." he picked it gently up in his teeth.

"Great its broke!" Lily exclaimed as the charried piece revealed itself.

"Atleast I can put it on Scourge's grave, right?" Fallen asked staring at her.

"Yes, of course." Lily said picking it gently up in her teeth, the walk to Scourge's grave would take a while, until nightfall, then they would be back in time for the gathering.

**Transition Also a few hours later**

Grim crouched low watching the border, the water patrol should be back soon...He smiled when a group of cats appeared over the cleft.

"Attack, and grab my siblings, then the black tom known as Crowpaw." Grim commanded to his warriors, who ran off at Windclan. Grim turned and left, smirking the whole way back to the camp grounds.


	5. 2,000 words and trouble

**Ok, chap 4 was a bit full of drama, this chap is full of it too :D Still sticking to over 1,000 words. I also have the warrior names picked out, thanks to my pals Red and Mist. You won't know which I picked until they come along (Not for a while because the journey hasn't even began T_T) So yea! Thanks for helping, I did choose at least one from each of you though! ^_^ I also realized I changed Fallen's name O.O So, Just gonna change it back you'll see in the other chaps its been changed back soon ^_^**

Rosepaw sqeauled as Grim prodded her with a sharp stick.

"Leave her alone!" Said Crowpaw who was on a chain, a collar around his neck and a chain leash attached to the ground, how convient for twoleg's to leave that lying around!

"Sorry..." Grim said smirking, the smirk that made Rosepaw squirm, she used to share a den with this monster!

"Let us go!" Shade screeched, his hurt eyes seeming to have so much fury in them that not even Grim could look him in the eye.

"Never, not until you pay for disgracing our family!" Grim snarled.

"Why am I here then?" Crowpaw asked yanking at his collar.

"You caused this, if you hadn't stole my sister's heart...my mom would still be here" Grim said crying(Remember he's bi-polar, which means his personality is hard to tell).

"You're a physcotic idiot!" Rosepaw screamed pulling and struggling.

"Am I late?" Forgotten asked rushing in with a pure white she-cat trailing him.

"No, on time actaully, brother.." Grim said doing a cackled laugh.

"Uhm ok.." Fallen said before whispering something to the pure white she-cat who ran off. Rosepaw gave him a pleading look but Forgotten didn't even so much as glance at her.

"Brother..." Rosepaw whispered.

"Go out there, now, Fallen." Grim said snarling, Fallen nodded and headed out into the clearing, near the top was a pile of bones...cats, and others... Rosepaw watched Grim walk over and slip a small rope around her neck, before pulling her out.

"Ow!" She said as the rope dug into her fur.

"Shut up!" Grim said tossing her into the center, Rosepaw's eyes widened and she froze, all these cats... She looked around only to see Grim climb the pile of bones, then pause.

"Today, we have three cats to be killed, each are traitors to Bloodclan!" Grim called over the crowd's roar, which soon turned to an eerie silence.

"Fallen, to prove he's my loyal _deputy _will fight his own sister!" Grim called jumping onto his back paws slightly, the crowd shouted out loud, most sounded like "DEATH TO TRAITOR" which didn't help settle Rosepaw's stomach.

"Let's get this begining, whenever your ready Fallen." Grim said sitting down. Rosepaw looked at her brother, and noticed a flash of saddness in his eyes, which made her hope light up like a flame. But then it died when he ran across the clearing and tackled her down.

"No, Fallen!" Rosepaw begged, but her voice was silent so it was mouthed.

"I have to, Bloodclan needs a new leader who won't kill." Fallen said knocking her away with his claws, Rosepaw felt a stinging in her stomach.

"You're killing!" Rosepaw said standing up, blood seeped from her stomach.

"One death or a million?" Fallen asked swiping repeatedly at her stomach, flank and ears.

"The death of your sister?" Rosepaw said standing up, she could barely do it though.

"ROSEPAW!" Crowpaw shouted pulling on his chain.

"Its complicated" Fallen said flipping her down onto her side, she landed with a hard thud.

"Your being stupid!" Rose said, blood oozed from her ear cheek and landed on the ground with a splat. She felt herself weakening, but she couldn't give up. She charged at Fallen, the crowd grew silent once again even Grim seemed shock as she slammed into the ground and continued pushing.

"I didn't know she had that kinda strength" Crowpaw said gasping.

"Me either.." Shadepaw said watching her.

"Don'.!" Rosepaw tossed him further into the crowd then her fury vanished.

"Toms! Grab Rosepaw and lock her up again then bring...Crowpaw out." Grim smiled a sweet smile at his sister as she was dragged away. Rosepaw watched in horror as Crowpaw was dragged out.

**Transition**

"Min-" Grim was cut off from his introduction by Sam entering and tossing Minty toward the crowd.

"Today, I'm fighting Crowpaw." Sam said staring Grim in the eyes.

"If you want" Grim said blaintly, which sent anger through Sam. Sam ran at Crowpaw, pushing him with her shoulder before playing with her 'kill'. She bit him all over but didn't puncture the skin, she then bit his ear and pulled a chunk out.

"ow!" Crowpaw kicked out but Sam was too quick, she bit his tail and spun him a bit. She then bit his hunches which made him fall down yowling in pain. Sam smiled and knocked him away. She then dashed after him, knocking him down into the dirt again.

**Transition**

Shade watched in horrow as his sister's crush was attacked, even though he was a blur it was easy for him to tell he was bleeding horribly.

"You're next" muttered a tom next to him.

"Buster, I got this." said a familiar voice...it was Fallen!

"Very well sir." Buster bowed his head and left. Forgotten walked over to Shade and undid the lock, then nudged him off.

"get out of here!" Fallen said to him.

"Not without Rosepaw and Crowpaw." Shadepaw said jumping up and running into the clearing, but he was knocked down by Sam. He growled and lookded up to see Fallen tearing the collar off Rosepaw.

**Transition**

Fallen held the collar tightly in his teeth and pulled, waiting for the loud snapping sound...none came. He pulled harder, nothing. He yanked again, growling, then he saw a white muzzle grab it and pull too.

"Lily!" Fallen said through the collar, never had he been so happy to see her.

"Fallen, I'm here to help!" She said pulling again, he joined in. Soon his jaw ached and it felt like it would snap any moment, he glanced at his enemy before seeing the small crack in it.

"We're almost there, Rosepaw help us by pulling the other way." Lily said glancing up at her. Rosepaw nodded slowly pulling the other way, Fallen fell backward onto his back when he heard the loud snap of the collar breaking. He smiled to himself until he opened his eyes to see Grim staring down at him.

"Well, if it isn't two traitors!" Grim glancing between the two. Fallen stared at Lily with wide panicked eyes.

"Buster! Rolly!" Grim shouted calling for his fighters. Fallen stood up and stumbled once before catching himself and running off, straight towards the streets soon followed by Lily.

"Fallen, they're gonna catch us!" Lily sniffled, he could smell the fear coming off her in waves, they both knew what happened to traitors.

"No they won't, follow me!"Fallen called running quickly, and turning quickly down a thunderpath. Lily leapt to catch up with him, her fur on end. Fallen heard a rumble, perfect, it fit the mood.

**Transition**

Rosepaw ran over to Crowpaw, snarling at Sam as she slashed at her, Sam backed up her eyes wide, as if she just realized what she did.

"Crowpaw! Run!" Shadepaw said as he ran into the clearing towards them. Rosepaw gasped when she saw the giant warriors thundering after him, Shadepaw would die if they caught him!

**Transition**

Fallen stopped in an alley, now a light drizzle fell onto his dusty fur, washing it off onto the cold hard ground below, he looked down, fur falling into his eyes a tiny bit but not enough to make it look like it was covering his eyes.

"Fallen..." Lily whispered, she seemed sad and fearful.

"What?" Fallen asked staring at the ground, his heart pounded from writing, tears threatened to roll down his face and splat onto the ground below, but why would it matter? It'd look just like rain.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, its my way of saying I love you..." Lily said absentmindly, Fallen spun towards her, eyes wide.

**Transition**

"Run, Shadepaw!" Rosepaw screeched running at the monstorous toms. But then she was knocked away by Grim, landing heavily on her side. She wailed out in pain, her chest felt like it was collapsing.

"Rosepaw!" Said three slanted, worried, blurry, Crowpaw's.

"Not today, Grim!" Called a voice Rosepaw couldn't see, soon she couldn't see anything.

**Transition**

Shadepaw rushed towards the blurry Crowpaw, his ears rung and he could hear cats panicking, had some larger group showed up? He had no time to think about that, he jumped behind Crowpaw cowering.

"Shadepaw, Rosepaw's in trouble!" Crowpaw said glancing at a black and white blurry form.

**Transition**

Everything slowed, she ran quickly at the black tom with white lines on him. She could feel her paws on the wet ground beneath her, she saw the sky darken. She could also see Grim bending down towards a white neck. She couldn't let her die this way! The she-cat jumped on the tom and knocked him away. Soon everything sped up for her, but too quickly for her to not be worried.

"Traitor!" Shouted the tom his dark green eyes full of fire, but the she-cat met his challenging gaze with confidence.

"Sun!" He called turning to the bright ginger she-cat.

"Yes, Grim?" Sun asked looking sideways at him.

"Help me kill this thing." Grim commanded glaring at her.

"No thanks!" Sun said dashing off, Grim's ears went down and he snarled tackling this so called traitor.

"You'll die a horrible painful death, Sam!" Grim said pushing his muzzle towards her.

"No I won't!" Sam said twisting and turning till she was fear of his grasp. She tossed herself at him, pushing him towards the ground.

**Transition**

"I love you, Fallen..I know we're young but you're sweet and nice.." She drug on, Fallen wanted her to shut up, just so he could think about what just happened, he knew exactly how to get her to shh. He pressed his nose to hers and then turned around, thinking.

"Fallen..." The silver she-cat said her brown eyes wide, Fallen remained quiet, a strange shock going through his body.

**Transition**

Shadepaw watched Crowpaw leap at the toms that were chasing him, then a familiar scent came over him, the scent of home.

"Windclan's here!" Shadepaw cheered happily, smiling widely.

"Really?"Crowpaw called back, knocking the cats away from him.

"yes!" Shadepaw said smirking.

**Transition**

Grim and Sam tusseled until he couldn't move her anymore.

"Grim, you've lost..." Sam snarled, but to her surprise Grim smiled.

"No my kittypet friend, I haven't." _Why did he just say Kittypet? _Sam thought to herself, but then she heard the snap, the pulling.

"WAH!" She cried out as she was pulled off of him, but her heart lifted with joy when she noticed Rosepaw being carried away by her clanmates.

**Transition**

Fallen felt the rain fall down harder, he needed to seek shelter now.

"Fallen, did you mean that? the nose kiss?" Lily asked stepping towards him, instead of answering he replied.

"We'll camp underneath that twoleg bin tonight." He then settled beneath it staring at the sky. She nodded, seeming sad, Fallen crawled under and curled up. He closed his eyes but heard sniffling from the other end, he rolled over, staring at her slumped form.

"Hey...Lily you might get cold over there...if you want we can share a nest, but tonight only." he said staring at her. Her eyes seemed to light up, and he almost felt like smiling.

"Are you sure?" She said, taking a large breath to stop her crying.

"Yes, I'm sure." Fallen said smiling, Lily then proceeded over to him and laid down next to his soft pelt. Just to help her fall asleep, her let his front paw fall on her and closed his eyes again.

**Transition**

Shadepaw ran off with the rest of Windclan, his fur fluffed up.

**What happens to Sam? Fallen and Lily? Rosepaw and shadepaw? We will know next time! Which shall be posted soon, I've created a deadline which is tomorrow around 7 30 pm my time. Hope you all enjoyed this, many chaps to come..**


	6. Short chap :l

**Storm(right?XD) I saw that and I'm like 'eh I'll edit later' XD It's now fallen, Redleaf T_T I forgot his original name and I normally think I know it, you'll see in my updates :). Grr also If its short its because I have like 4 hours to write this! Make that three D:. Y do I worry? My crush, first love, went through his third break up and the girl is trying to win him back, now I'm fighting again T_T**

Sam scrambled away from Grim and over her fence, she couldn't return to Bloodclan, he made her his kittypet.

"What's up, Sammy?" Dandy asked as she left her kitty den entrance.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" Sam said glancing behind her before dropping down into the garden below.

**Transition(New P.O.V)**

Benjamin stared blaintly at his piece of food, it looked disgusting in his bowl.

"Benpaw, you should eat" Replied his 'mentor'.

"But..." Benjamin said glancing back and forth.

"Do you want to starve?" Billystorm said wrapping his tail around himself, it had been only a moon since his first apprentice had gone. Benjamin stood up, his long brown furred tail accidently fell into the water bowl, scowling underneath his breath he stepped back.

"Why don't we take on true warrior names?" Benjamin asked, he hated Benpaw, he would hate it even more if it was Benjaminpaw, but Sharpclaw refused to let him speak to Leafstar about the problem.

"Do you need to take a break?"

"No, but-" Benjamin paused...she must be home.

"Hey, how come Sam never joins us?" Benjamin asked, staring at his kitty cat entrance.

"Because she's with what they call Bloodclan, now come on or we'll be late, you live far away from Skyclan." Billystorm said gently, before leading him outside towards Skyclan.

**Transition**

Rosepaw woke up in the medicine cat's den.

"Wha?" She asked looking around the den with small eyes, she was confused...

"Rosepaw, you're doing fine...luckily you only got bruises" Shadepaw commented as he padded forward. Rosepaw stood up, to quickly than she should, and gasped in pain.

"ROSEPAW!" Said a happy voice, she then looked to see Crowpaw running toward her with a rabbit hanging limp in his jaw.

"CROWPAW!" She touched her nose to his ear, having to get on the tip of her paws, despite the pain she did it without flinching.

"Hey, Shadepaw, can Rosepaw and I speak in privacy?" Crowpaw asked glancing at her.

"Yes, sure." Shadepaw said walking away.

"I met with the prophecized cats, they all think we should leave..." Rosepaw's fur stood on end, leave? Crowpaw couldn't leave her with Nightpaw!

"I wa-" He was cut off by her cries

"You can't leave me!" she said burying her head in his fur.

"I won't, I'm taking you with me...I mean Brambleclaw is probably bringing Squirrelpaw and Feathertail has Stormfur." Crowpaw said resting his head on her.

**I'm sorry its not ANY BIT OF LONG AS THE OTHERS but I'm gonna work on the other book too :l The guy trouble is also hard :(**


	7. Goodbye's being put in order

**I'm fine, super fine, so start reviewing! XD I've had a lot of sugar so chaps will be flying out as long as Writer's block stay five feet away from me like the restraining order says :P**

Rosepaw stared outside into the first dawn of light. She could see a stir of grass from one of her clanmates waking up from a long night of rest.

"Can't sleep?" Crowpaw joked as he entered the den, Rosepaw was surprised he wasn't asleep, how could she have not noticed that?

"I guess not" She said tucking her paws underneath her.

"Neither could I, but we're leaving tomorrow so you need to get your goodbye's in order, but make sure you don't tell any clanmates. You can tell your bloodclan friends but no one in Windclan." Crowpaw said before turning back out and leaving towards the leader of the dawn patrol, Mudclaw. Rosepaw watched them for a moment, before standing and slipping out of the den. She then proceeded to head out into the open fields, there she ran quickly. The grass whipped against her paws making her itch, but she proceeded to run. She paused when she started to enter Thunderclan territory. She stood at the border and looked out into the vast forest, could there be a patrol lurking in the thrush? She shook her head and slowly made her way across the territory, each time a mouse would scitter across her path, or some thrush would shake in the wind, she would jump back in fear and her fur would puff up. She somehow made it across with a patrol stopping her, or any cats interfering. She then walked across the grassy path in the twoleg place, she eyed the fences with wonder. Had her mother really become a kittypet for a bit? And Enjoyed it? She shook her head and looked forward focussing on the soft blowing wind, and the warm air around her.

"You wouldn't think it was almost leaf-bare would ya?" Said a voice from the side of her, Rosepaw jumped up and swung her head to meet the intruder, which was a long furred brown kitty-pet with light blue eyes.

"N-No you wouldn't" Rosepaw said backing up, wondering how she could escape the kitty-pet without getting noticed.

"Where ya' headin'? To that filthy place full of bloodeh(not a word, but country talk XD) cats?" She asked hopping down from her wooden barrier.

"Are you talking about Bloodclan?" Rosepaw asked, now she was curious...Surely Bloodclan was taking on Kittypet warriors, right?

"Yes, they are friendly with the young un' next door to me." She replied sitting down on the smooth grass beneath her. _She needs to work on her talking skills... _Rosepaw thought staring at her.

"Oh were are my manners?" The she-cat said with a laugh.

"Names Dandelion, but you can call me Dandy!" Dandy said smirking. Rosepaw looked at her eyes suspicously, before looking down at her neck..what a strange collar, it was made of soft fabric and looked as if it could easily be ripped from her neck.

"I'm from a farm far away from here." Dandy spoke, uneasy now that this visitor wasn't speaking, Rosepaw could see it.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Rosepaw, and the way you talk and look just took me off gaurd" She said smiling and closing her eyes, hoping Dandy wouldn't be offended.

"Oh, a lot of cats are tooken(lol still not a word XD Real word 'taken') by surprise by that!" Dandy mewed, looking over Rosepaw now.

"I'm from Windclan" She said quickly, before glancing at the path ahead of her, today might be a long day.

**Transition(I had fun writing that descriptive!)**

Sam rolled over in the soft bed she lay in, she slowly opened one green eye before opening the other. She then stretched yawning loudly, she loved and hated the sunlight that poured onto her bed. It made her sleepy but she had things to do.

"SaM YoU aRe AwAkE!" shouted her housefolk, which made her ears fold back and her eyes turn into slits.

"Can they get any louder?" she said under her breath, she then proceeded to the exit. She paused before leaving, though, wouldn't she just be forced to follow Grim around everywhere again? Why would she want to return to that horrid place? She slowly put one paw out, before stepping the other through too. She then poked her head out. She looked around the yard, her eyes still slits since the sunlight was dazzling.

"Woah, you're from Windclan?" Said a voice resembling Dandy's.

"Yea, its nothing like Bloodclan though." Replied an unfamiliar voice, Sam quickly pulled herself through the exit. She looked around before padding up to her long wooden fence, nearest to the kittypet next door known as 'Benjamin'.

"I don't want to train, Billystorm!" Exclaimed a high-pitched voice.

"Well you must!" Growled a deeper voice. Sam jumped up on the fence and stared down at them, she crouched down and made herself as small as possible.

"Benpaw, if you don't train Leafstar will be mad and Sharpclaw will laugh at you." Billystorm firmly but gently said. He then spied Sam, but didn't do anything, instead he just stared at her before looking back at Benjamin.

"I don't like the name Benpaw!" Benjamin argued, before glancing over his shoulder. Sam felt lucky she was high enough that he couldn't see her spying on him.

"Well, We'll ask Leafstar to change it when your made a warrior, which will never happen if you don't start training!" Billystorm snarled.

"I won't, not at all!" Benpaw growled back.

"Uhm, well, Benpaw if you want you can train with Bloodclan" Sam said, but she didn't plan on him training with her, she planned on him being scared out of his wits.

"Really? Is training fun there?" Benpaw asked turning to her, Sam glanced at Billystorm, the glare he gave her made her wish she didn't.

"Yea, full of bloody cats, each one crying in pain exclaiming they wanted to live." Sam said jumping down.

"oh...Well thanks for the offer but I'm training with Skyclan today." Benpaw mewed slipping beside his mentor.

"Very well, Benpaw." Sam said turning her head and staring at the long fence. She then jumped on it and she heard a purr behind her, she turned to see Benpaw smiling like a fool.

"Something wrong with him?" Sam asked staring at him with a weird expression.

"I...have...no...clue" Billystorm stammered, obivously embarressed his apprentice was acting this way.

"Sam, you can join us with training!" Benpaw exclaimed jumping up on all fours and staring at her right in the eye.

"That's a very tempting offer but..." Sam stopped herself, _but what? I'm obivously not returning to Bloodclan today...and If I find new information on another clan, who knows maybe Grim will accept me as another apprentice again, then make me a warrior!_

"But what?" Billystorm huffed, obivously becoming less patient.

"But...nothing, I'll join you!" Sam said jumping down.

**Transition**

Fallen shook a bit before standing up, hitting his head on a cold surface, yowling out in pain, and falling back down.

"Fallen, we're under a dumpster" Lily warned, a little too late of course.

"Thanks for the heads up." He groaned holding his head. He then heard then peered out, the sun was lighting up the surface outside, making it hard not to turn his eyes into slits.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go hunting..." Lily wondered as she stared at the top, _today would be an excellent day for hunting. _

"Very well." Fallen said smiling as he slipped out of his make-shift den, he then looked around staring at the walls that made up his camp...they were empty and bare just like home.

"I found a nice place to hunt too!" Lily purred proudly, walking out of the alley. Fallen quickly caught up with her then remembered her confession a couple of days before.

"Is it true?" He asked as they padded together, so close their fur almost touched.

"What?"Lily asked absentmindly, obivously trying to lean off the subject.

"You know what, you like me!" Fallen said turning his head towards her.

"No I don't!" She said laughing slightly.

"Yes you do!" Fallen said laughing too.

"That bump must of hurt your head a lot more than it looked." Lily said shoving him slightly with her shoulder.

"It didn't!" He yowled laughing.

"Are you sure?" she asked pressing her muzzle to his.

"of course, now do you like me?" He asked, seriousness now in his voice.

"Uhm.." she seemed like she would jump out of her pelt if it wasn't attached to her.

"If you do...I love you too"

**Transition**

Rosepaw sat there nodding her head, she really needed to get her goodbye's in order.

**Descriptive this chapter, and next chap is the same day!**


	8. Running into him

**ok, I'm sorry but I got in a fight...AND TEAM KIKI! XD but ya'll can call me, Fox. And maybe I am, my love picked me, whole reason I wasn't on 3**

Rosepaw finally escaped Dandy at mid-noon, there she left towards the twoleg place. She couldn't go to Grim, but she could go to Fallen, and her parent's graves. The only question was where was fallen? She had last seen him running into the rain filled night with the lily cat following him. She stared ahead and frozen when she saw a black cat, white going along his spine and spreading out around his flank. His head whipped to the side, which revealed a white skull like shape on it.

"Grim." She whispered, his name fit him perfectly, each cat who ran into him met a grim death. Rosepaw looked around, the twoleg place was full of bustling monster, who would shout and growl at her as they passed, he couldn't see her, could he? She gently padded forward, the smooth gray surface burned her pad slightly as the sun heated it up. She pulled her paw up in fear it would stick there. She then slowly walked forward, her ears pricked for any sound of an approaching cat, any out here would be Bloodclan warriors. She opened her mouth to reveal the black spots on the roof of it, tasting the air for the scent of her brother, but instead she swallowed a scent known as 'monster' she almost choked but remembered Grim wasn't far ahead of her, yet her throat itched to cough, so she closed her mouth. She felt the cough coming but had a fight within herself to stop it, she kept fighting back but she'd always make tiny sounds. She finally couldn't hold it in and let out a loud cough, soon she heard a snarl, but not a cat snarl. She looked around, surprise and startlement filled in her blue eyes. She then saw herself nose to nose with a large creature, one she had never seen before but heard of...a dog. She crouched low and slowly made her way backwards, but the dog lunged at her throat. She quickly dodged and ran underneath it. She was sure Grim had heard the dog and her cough so she had a lot to worry about. She looked at the thunderpath, could she race across and loose the dog? Of course not! She continued to run and then saw a place where the monster all sat and waited, rumblings to themselves as a bunch of Twolegs passed. Rosepaw whipped towards it and ran across, her paws burned and her fur was plastered against her body but she didn't care. She jumped back on the path, she looked back to see the dog being pulled back by some twolegs, smiling to herself she stuck her tongue out at it. She saw a flash of black then she felt a sting on her tongue. She flinched and her tongue entered her mouth again, she could taste the salty tange of her own blood, which made it hurt more as it seeped right back into the wound.

"Take that as a warning" Snarled a familiar voice, Rosepaw turned her head to meet herself with Grim. She shook a bit before running off.

**Transition**

Fallen stared at the mouse in front of him, he smiled and stalked up to it. He then felt someone slam into his side, sending him onto the mouse. He felt it squish onto his fur, making him scrunch his nose up filled with disgust. He then stared into the deep blue eyes of the intruder.

**Transition**

Grim gritted his teeth, she had escaped him three times now!

**Sorry it's so short, still madly in love 3**


	9. Drama and newcomers

**While I wait for Maje to get on...here's a new story :D I'll make sure to make it 2,000 words So I can make up for the 600 one in the last chap T_T. Also, I probably won't update as much due to...Planning a rp wedding and Planning a rp birthday*Sighs* The wedding is in two days!**

"Rosepaw!" Fallen said smiling widely, his sister had come to visit!

"Fallen! I-I've missed you, and...you too Lily" She finished the last part awkwardly, staring at the silver she-cat.

"No need to miss me, I'm just a friend of Fallen's." Lily said sitting down and looking at Rosepaw.

"How's life?" Fallen asked still smiling as he sat, Lily had to brush the mouse off of him.

"Fine...well actaully..I'm leaving the clans." Rosepaw wasn't suprised to see their looks of startlement.

"Is something wrong?" Fallen asked looking into her eyes.

"No, just...I'll return." Rosepaw looked behind and there was no sign of Grim.

"return? What's going on?" Fallen asked confused.

**Transition**

Sam walked back with Benpaw by her side, he was nice enough to escort her out of Skyclan's vast territory. Sam remembered the look of disgust as she entered clan's camp, their burning eyes. She remembered proving them wrong by jumping high onto a branch, making it only sway slightly under her weight. She stared at the dimming sky, soon it would be nighttime and she could settle up next to her twolegs.

"That was fun right?" Benpaw asked staring into her eyes.

"Yes, but I must be on my way..." Sam said backing up.

"Really? Well will you come exploring with me tomorrow?" Benpaw replied looking towards the fence.

"Maybe..." Sam said glancing at her twoleg's den, she then jumped down and ran inside.

**Transition(I've never seen a cat like this one)**

A snow white cat entered an alley way, crimson red eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Master, I've seen the puny Bloodclan, and their leader Grim." Said the thin she-cat.

"You have?" asked a deep voice.

"Yes, he's weak...weaker than bone crusher" The she-cat peered up at the cat who perched on a pile of bones, most of them cats..somewhere in there would be the leader of Bloodyclaws, Bone crusher, and his deputy, Killer night.

"Good, he'll be easily killed then, go back out Silent death...And find some bait to lure him here." Said the cat who was sillohouted.

"Yes, Dark angel." Silent death replied bowing her head, she had used his real name...why hadn't he come down and struck her? Silent death didn't stay longer than she was welcomed, for she headed out into the setting sunlight.

**Transition(Love the names, they're all supposed to be bloody :D)**

Rosepaw licked her brother in farewell, she would miss him deeply, she reminded herself they would be re-united soon.

"Good bye, Rosepaw, be safe." Lily muttered in her ear.

"I will, same with you two." Rosepaw said, they all knew what she meant...there was bound to be a price on their head.

"Good bye." Fallen replied simply standing up and turning, Rosepaw watched in dismay as he walked off, soon followed by a reluctant Lily. Rosepaw sighed and looked into the sky, it was lit purple and red.

"Night fall will be soon, being on the thunderpath's this late won't be good" She mummered slowly walking on the hard gravel, it had cooled already to a mild coolness.

**Transition**

The white she-cat watched the other black and white she-cat closely, her red eyes glinting. She silently moved forward, she could easily kill the cat and take her body to the all mighty Master, he would be so proud of her.

"Just remain silent." She muttered to herself as she lightly jumped on a cold surface filled with twoleg rubbish. She then jumped on the roof of the small den up against it, she quickly made her way along the top of it, watching the she-cat with interest. She then stepped on the edge, when she paused.

_"Keep going" _A starry cat whispered to the she-cat Silent death was stalking.

"Who...What is that?" Silent death asked herself, her eyes wide.

"Who's there?" Shouted the she-cat turning her head, her blue eyes narrowed as the scanned the top of the den where Silent-death was. Silent death made her way across to the back, her fur spiked up.

**Transition**

Rosepaw's walking turned into a trot, then a sprint, now she was running.

"_Don't look back no matter what, they'll be watching" _Whispered a voice resembling her mother's.

_"She's still there, keeping going straight to Windclan, no stopping!" _Commanded a voice much like her father's. Rosepaw quickly ran, almost tripping over her own paws as she made her way back to Windclan.

"_That's it, keep going, you'll be there in no time at this rate" _Said the first voice. Rosepaw raced, against what? She didn't know. She felt herself begining to trip but she kept up the speed, her heart pounding in her chest. She was no reaching the twoleg place, past there she would have to...go through Thunderclan. She stopped right there, panting and confused.

_"Rosepaw, don't stop, she's shortening the distance, if you don't run now you'll perish in the worse way imaginable!" _Screamed the voice, Rosepaw fell down, her head spun..her eyes rang loudly.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face...she was scared, more scared than she has ever been.

**Transition**

Silent death leapt every other step to catch up with this she-cat, finally she had stopped. She hid in a bush, her back foot rested on a branch, and it cracked.

"Wha? No!" She growled, running out at her fresh-kill, but it had escaped.

"Want to play hunter? It's on!" Silentdeath shouted at the sky.

**Transition**

Rosepaw's eyes stung and her muscles ached.

"Want to play hunter? It's on!" Shouted the voice from behind, Rosepaw sped up, she couldn't die...she was going to be with Crowpaw, have kits, become a warrior. She closed her eyes and ran right into Windclan territory. She felt safe in her own territory, but she could feel the cat close on her heels. She quickly sped up, straight into her own camp in a matter of minutes.

"Rosepaw!" shouted a voice, belonging to Crowpaw.

"Crowpaw!" Rosepaw purred and nuzzled him, she had missed him and was terrified.

"You're shaking..." Crowpaw commented.

"It doesn't matter."

**Transition**

Silent death paused when she heard other cats, she ran and turned back into the darkness. She looked around, her red eyes burning like a fire in the night. She padded back to the Crimson teeth, oh they would be mad that their best watcher failed to catch a small apprentice, who knows maybe someone will challenge her...She really didn't want to die though, she had to much on her paws.

**Transition**

Shadepaw snorted when he woke up, his blurry eyes slowly opened, he then proceeded to stand up. He blinked away any tiredness then headed out of his den, the sun shined high in the sky, had it really been that long? He glanced around and saw the a blob of darkness on the terrain, _Crowpaw must be out hunting _he thought to himself. He headed towards the fresh-kill pile, he noticed its dwindling prey as soon as he got there. He sniffed around and picked out a small pigeon, he then headed to his den again to enjoy his meal. When he entered Barkface looked up, Shadepaw didn't want to talk so he laid in his nest, there he plucked the feather gingerly off of the prey.

"Is something up?" Barkface asked, his tail twitching.

"No, nothing at all." Shadepaw said focussing outside his den, Rosepaw and Crowpaw had returned.

**Transition**

Rosepaw glanced side ways, her fur on end.

"Tonight..." Crowpaw repeated out loud to her, Rosepaw turned her head to him and nodded.

"Are you nervous?" Rosepaw asked, she was shaking with fear and excitement.

"Of course..." Crowpaw mummered licking her head.

**Transition(If you want me to stop new characters just ask, but Benpaw's P.O.V is gone for now)**

Dark slicer moved through the alley, his dark brown eyes narrowed.

"You'll stand out in the winter." Muttered a cool voice behind him, he turned and lashed his black tabby tail.

"Only in that season." He snickered.

"Then, you'll be forced to be a killer..." The white she-cat pointed out, her crimson eyes a burning fire like normal.

"So who cares? Being a killer is an honor." Dark slicer said bowing his head, this she-cat had a special place in the crimson teeth.

"If only he'd let you become his own personal warrior." Teased the she-cat, she smiled to reveal blood red teeth.(stained)

"You love bragging about that." Snarled Dark slicer, she was his own personal hunter, a watcher of the night.

"You would brag if he cared about you, Eggstein." Laughed the taunter.

"That's my kittypet slave name." He growled.

"Of course, a slave to the twolegs..." she whispered as she turned, Dark slicer's brown eyes focussed on her, would she be leaving now?

"By the way..." She said in a floatish type, it was unsual to hear that..

"We'll be holding the normal final challenge for our smalls." She then turned and left, Dark slicer rolled his eyes.

**Transition**

Sam smiled to herself as she padded down the dusty thunderpath, the pebbles crickled beneath her paws. She jumped up on a rock, glancing around at the tall cliffs standing above her. She blinked and stepped forward toward them. She ran her tail over them and felt a coolness to it. She followed along its base before she saw a small entrance, it looked liked it could fit a full grown cat but not a twoleg. She squeezed herself through, curiousity edging her forward. She felt the coolness of it against her side, she could taste the stale air. She looked around and it slowly opened up into a cave, its walls were an eerie dark purple, a large stone rested in the middle...it shined brightly but not with bright light, no a dark eerie light.

"This way, Blaze." Said a steady voice.

"Yes, Shadow burner." Muttered a she-cat. Sam panicked and looked around, she saw a ledge hanging high on the side. She jumped up on it and crouched down.

"Blaze, I make you an official hunter for Terror screams, as his hunter you will not disobey one order, you will not hesitate to anything. If he asks you a Question, answer quickly and answer correctly." The dark orange she-cat nodded, her muscle rippled out from under her pelt, Sam shook slightly and her eyes widened, she felt the stone ledge creak under her weight...

**Transition**

Rosepaw grabbed the smallest prey she could grab and shared it between her and Crowpaw, she smiled slightly imagining them without any rules.

"You seem excited" Crowpaw commented as he licked his lips.

"A little..." Rosepaw said licking her chest a little embarressed.

"We should be heading off, unless we want Brambleclaw throwing a hissy fit." Crowpaw said standing up.

"ok!" Rosepaw jumped up her eyes lighting up.

**Transition**

"EEEKK!" Sam screeched as she slipped down and landed with a loud crash on the ground.

"Who's there?" Asked the Shadow burner, his dark amber eyes scanning the perimeter.

"Shadow burner, its a kittypet!" Growled Blaze, know known as Blazing fire.

"Kittypet! A slave to the twolegs!" Shadow burner laughed, his teeth shining in the light sunshine, it revealed each yellow fang, each crooked tooth. Sam whimpered as she backed up and pressed herself against the wall.

"It's your honor, Blazing fire, as a new hunter to kill this tresspasser in the passage of secrets." Sam looked for a way out, any escape at all..but none revealed itself to her.

"Help..." She mouthed to no one.

**Transition**

Grim padded forward, his eyes flashing back and forth. He looked at the cliffs towering beside him.

"EEEKK!" said a voice resembling Sam's.

"Huh?" Grim said to himself as he ran to it, he then stopped when he heard more voices.

"No time to listen, go help the kittypet." He told himself as he dashed into the narrow hole, he quickly felt it open into a big cave. He crouched down and tackled the dark ginger she-cat threatening to spring upon Sam.

"Get away!" Shouted a black tom, whose fur shined purple in the light.

"Never!" Grim snarled, he then saw the tom's claws slide out, revealing a pair of red dog teeth.

**Transition**

"Grim!" Sam said excited to see him, this was just a miracle, he was saving her!

"Sam, help me!" Grim snarled, jumping at Shadow burner. Sam looked for Blazing fire, finally finding her creeping upon Grim.

"Not today!" Sam said tackling her, a deathening crackle sounded throughout the cave as Sam shoved her straight towards the cave entrance, Fire burner's body lay still...She had been shoved through at the wrong angle.

"Good redisence" Sam snarled at her, turning an stalking back to Shadow burner.

"Leave now!" She howled at him, he turned and fleed.

"Disgraceful." Grim muttered.

"Quick kill..." Sam mewed, she hadn't imagined killing Blazing fire.

"Very quick, now head straight back to Bloodclan..your getting your collar on" Grim then shoved his way past.

"It was good while it lasted" mumbled Sam as she followed.


	10. Updated finally and battling

**Chap 10? really? Amazing 3 They haven't even left the clans yet first off, and each short chap is fixed up in the next or chap before(2,000 words :D) I think I'm getting better, btw I won't follow the books exactly...Which means don't say 'ooo they didn't do this, oo they didn't do that.' Got it? :) Also, I think I'm making references to the Gone novels XD You'll see in the story. I also have a twist later, never has been done with warriors ;)**

Falcon padded towards the gang, her green eyes shining.

"Falcon..." Said a smiling Night.

"Night, nice to see you!" Falcon smiled then her eyes fell on Night's bulging belly, the kittens would be due soon and she couldn't do anything about that.

"Same to you, where have you been?" Falcon thought back to smiling Blackstar, should she tell them? Nope(Still a small part, sorry but she will re-appear later...right now the kits are main ;) )

**Transition**

Grim sat sturdy on his dumpster, but his thoughts kept drifitng backto the cave, there he had felt something icey on his brain, it was welcomed.

"Can I go home?" Asked a shivering Sam.

"Nope." Grim said smiling to himself, why would he want the soul comferting coldness when he had Sam? Because the creature there was in his mind, deep buried there.

**Transition**

Rosepaw's ears went down, she heard the ringing of Nightpaw's taunts, each one more hurtful than the last. _Ooo is the Queen gonna eat more? _Rosepaw shook her head, it was going further than she wanted.

"Rosepaw, are you hungry?" Crowpaw asked, the group had stopped for a moment to take a short break.

"No..." Rosepaw shook her head.

"You haven't eaten today.."Crowpaw

"Yes, you must eat."Brambleclaw commanded, shoving some prey in front of her.

**Transition**

Sam looked at Benpaw, smiling as they walked together.

"So Grim's ok?" Benpaw asked, his ear flicking.

"Ok with what? We're good friends? He's just a pal anyways" Sam said shrugging.

"Yea sure" Benpaw rolled his eyes.

"So I heard you're becoming a warrior" Sam said, changing the subject.

"Yea, my warrior name will be Blazeflight...Yea no more Ben!" He smiled and continued walking.

"Sounds good" She noticed the sun reaching its highest point.

"I must be going!" Sam said begining to run off.

"To Grim?" Benpaw asked sitting down and licking his paw.

"No!" Sam lied smoothly, before running off down the troddened path. She watched it slowly turn to soft grass to gravel, then to a hard surface that scraped her paws. _Please don't let my paws bleed, Benpaw will notice! _She thought as she ran quicker, she could feel the wind whipping past her. She then jumped into an alley, on a hard container sat Grim..with sun.

"What's happening, Simmy?" Sam asked, used her famous nickname.

"Nothing, Samster." Sun said, her nickname wasn't so famous.

"Have you been trying to kill anymore family?" Sam asked sitting down and licking her paw.

"Wha?" Sun snarled jumping down.

"You heard me _Simmy_." Sam said looking up from her bath.

"No one calls me Simmy!" She growled, tackling Sam and knocking her off her paws. Sam swatted one paw against Sun's side, knocking her off. Sam snarled and left, glancing back to see a dazed Sun and a smiling Grim.

**Transition**

Shadepaw stared out into the blurry field, his green eyes still cloudy. He walked forward and ran his paw along the ground below him. He expected to feel soft dirt but instead a sudden heaviness filled his paw.

"Ow!" he said as he shook it, it hurt with so much sudden weight on it, he then fell onto the ground below.

"This isn't good." Muttered Barkface, as he pulled his apprentice out of the ground. A cat appeared, standing the fields...she was a beautiful lean sandy color.

"My name is Heatherstar, and I come from Starclan to deliver a message." She said, she walked over to him, he was surprised when she didn't turn out blurry..instead she looked more real than anything around them.

"What kinda message?" Shadepaw asked, he stood up and shook his pelt free of as much mud as he could.

"Windclan needs a new deputy, now."

"No, Mudclaw is the perfect deputy...I told you before!" Shouted Barkface.

** Sorry this took so long, love you all 3 Btw this is gonna sound mean, but my ex needs to learn to grow a pear -.- He's the reason I'm barely writing. So much drama.**


	11. So many surprises, too much drama

**Also, anon whose review has been deleted, I know what the disease is, and he has it do to his changing emotions, did you not notice that? He would fight with himself, yes, but his emotions for his father constantly changed. Er also, I read this book last year..so their journey is very much different sorry! Also, I found some warrior names...Tell me what you think: Whitelion, Jaybreeze, Hollywisdom, and Echocloud. These are for a rp. I'm also listening to love song XD Last one, 2000 words this chap will be! Ok, You guys keep reviewing XD To Stormfeather: WOOT WOOT**

**Redleaf: I won't explain, I was kinda mad :l I'll keep my drama away from you guys, now. **

Rosepaw eyed the path ahead, she glanced at Crowpaw before running off. She tripped slightly and her heart lurched, but she caught herself and made her way across.

"You don't look good" Crowpaw said, eyeing Rosepaw, her eyes were narrowed at the slim figure of Feathertail.

"You're not jealous are you?" Crowpaw said laughing.

"Me? Jealous? Where are you getting that?" Rosepaw asked, astounded he would ask such a thing.

"Aren't you quite the jealous kitty?" Rosepaw laughed and tackled him, he let her pin him down. Rosepaw bent down to meet eye to eye with him. She could almost feel the heat coming off from his face as he became embarressed.

"I'm not jealous." She said licking his nose, now she could practically see his pelt redden.

"Ok lovebirds, we need to be heading out." Brambleclaw said, interrupting their moment.

"Hey lighten up, Brambleclaw." Squirrelpaw said, smiling at her best friend, Rosepaw.

"I will lighten up when we find Midnight's message!" Growled Brambleclaw whipping his head towards the apprentice.

"Hey back off!" Rosepaw mewed pulling away from Crowpaw, who got up a little dazed.

"Do you even know what Midnight is?" Crowpaw challenged. Brambleclaw's amber eyes were like a blazing fire, Rosepaw felt like squirming underneath her pelt. His tough posture then slumped into a defeated look.

"No...I truelly don't but Bluestar sent me!" Brambleclaw muttered, turning and continueing to pad off. Rosepaw ran off after him, her blue eyes shining with detemenation.

**Transition**

Sam walked down the hard walkway casually, her ears perked for any signs of cats.

"Sun!" Shouted Grim, his black fur puffed up.

"I hate you!" She snarled spinning and meeting his eyes.

"Why? Why do you hate me? I gave you everything!" Grim's claws scraped against the ground.

"You said you could catch more prey than me!" She argued.

"I was joking!" Grim said his eyes narrowing.

"Sure you were, you think you're better than me! Yet you're not, I hope you enjoy a cold empty den!" Sun then spun around and marched out of the alley, Sam laughed and jumped in the alley. She expected to see a standing tall, angry, Grim. But, what she saw was something horrible...Grim sat there his ears flat, shoulders slumped in defeat, and his head turned away.

"Grim..." Sam said padding toward him.

"Leave me alone, Sam." He snarled, claws extending, again.

"But...Grim.." Sam said her eyes focussed on his which were shut tight.

"But nothing, I can't do anything right" He stood up and began padding out of the alley. Sam charged after him and tackled the unexpecting tom onto the thunderpath. Sam showed no fear though, because the monsters never crossed the line that they were over.

"Sam, you're going to get us killed!" Grim said, panicking now.

"No, No I'm not." Sam said smiling.

"Atleast let me be winning!" He said jokingly at her, before pushing Sam off. He then pinned her, careful to not let her cross the line, smirking.

"You're a jerk." Sam kidded, staring into his dark green eyes, she then did the unthinkable, something no she-cat would dare to do to the leader of Bloodclan. She put her nose to his.

"Hey!" Said a voice from the other side, Sam looked to see Sun's eyes burning into hers, Sam's heart thudded in her chest..._I'm going to die._

**Transition**

Falcon paced helplessly outside the makeshift nursery den, Night was in there giving birth to some kits.

"Falcon!" Screamed a voice, Falcon turned her head to see Snow charging out.

"It's horrible..." Snow said breathless, her mate Blizzard soon accompianed her.

"What? What's going on in there?" Falcon dared glance at their paws, on them was scarlet dots, each one shining in the light..leaving an eerie sight in the dimming Sunlight. A loud scream confirmed Falcon's worse nightmare.

"Please, oh please Starclan no!" Falcon charged in, her amber(You never told me eye color :P) eyes filled with anguish.

"We're sorry Shadow." Ginger said, placing a paw on Night's side.

"The kits are motherless..." Shadow mewed sighing.

"None of us can give them milk..." Snow concluded, Falcon looked around the den.

"I can."

**Transition**

Shadepaw looked at his mentor, sighing.

"Do we really need to go to Tallstar? Mudclaw is an excellent deputy!" Barkface complained, looking at the leader's den.

"If we don't, there will be bloodshed!" Argued Shadepaw, he didn't like fighting with Barkface but this was the only way.

"Very well, but can we wait till morning?" Barkface asked.

"No, we can't waste time dilly-dallying" Shadepaw said, he then say Mudclaw approaching Tallstar's den, his eyes showed ambition..

**Transition**

Rosepaw ran across the path, her fur fluffed up.

"Dog..."growled Crowpaw as he saw the teeth of a giant dog.

"Get going!" Stormfur said, shoving Rosepaw awkwardly forward. Rosepaw ran off as fast as she could, right into a group of vicious kittypets.

**Transition**

"Leave us alone." Grim shouted at Sun, his green eyes darkening even more.

"B-But you love me!" Sun wailed out.

"No...No I don't" Grim said turning and leaving, Sam watched him and then turned over. She quickly chased after him.

"Can we do something?" Grim asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yea, sure. I heard there's a dog bothering some cats." Sam said smiling, she then did a little trot off onto the path, she then proceeded towards the alley with the most food.

"How come I've never heard of this?" Asked Grim.

"You were too busy." Sam said with a shrug.

"Well let's go have some fun!" Grim yowled, laughing as he ran off. Sam quickly followed, her laugh echoing into the night. Sam looked at Grim, his long black fur was whipped against his pelt, revealing his muscles that stretched with each leap. His eyes were a dark murky green, always clouded with thought. His muzzle was a bit long and his ears were a bit more pointed then most. Around his eyes were two dark circles, and near his mouth was a black and white shape resembling a jaw. He truelly did look like a skeleton cat in the night.

"Sam, we're there..." Grim said, making a quick halt. Sam stopped beside him then looked into the alley, down there would be a big dog. "Should we just race in?"

"No, we should surprise it..." Sam looked around for a quick way to surprise it.

"I know, start making lots of noise." Grim commanded, turning to her. Sam nodded quickly and mewed loudly, she then began to stomp her paws. She looked towards a large silver den type thing. She ran over and knocked it down, she looked at Grim who was racing in. Sam quickly jumped on the silver den, her eyes trained on the dog who was now loosing to Grim. "Sam help!" Grim yowled as he scratched the dogs muzzle. Sam ran into the alley and scratched at its eyes, the dog howled in pain. Sam glanced at Grim, she then proceeded to scratch its ears.

"That's enough, I think it learned its les-" He was cut off by the sound of a back door opening.

"YoU lItTlE vArMeNtS!" Shouted the twoleg as it tossed a silver object at them.

"Run!" Grim said laughing as he ran off, Sam dashed up to him. They both were laughing hysterically as they reached a stop.

**Transition**

Falcon looked at Ginger, her face was stone, the others were too..except for Shadow who was crying.

"Falcon.." Ginger said standing up, her head hanging.

"What?" Falcon asked, her voice shook.

"Kits? Are you...who's the father?" Ginger wondered as she walked over.

"Yes, I'm expecting kits..the father doesn't matter." Falcon snapped at her.

"Yes it does, he needs to help you raise them!" Ginger commanded.

"Fine, it's Blackstar!" Falcon screamed out, her eyes becoming blurry..._I'm just over-emotional do to the kits..is this how Kiki felt? The fate of so many cats on her shoulders while there were some in her stomach?_

"You need to get him." Snow said standing up.

"B-but.." Falcon trailed off.

"Let me finish, you need to get him after we bury Night and sit vigil." Snow muttered, burying her nose in her friends side.

"Yes ma'm" Falcon sighed and fell besides Night.

"You're hunting with Kiki, aren't you dear?" Shadow asked, staring at his mate as if she could answer. He then licked her head in a rthymtic motion.

"I'm sorry Shadow..." Falcon whispered as she stared at the black pelt.

"Don't say sorry, you couldn't do anything." Shadow reasoned as he put his nose to his mate's ear.

"I knew she couldn't have kits, but I didn't think.." Falcon couldn't finish as a sob convulsed in her.

"It's ok Falcon...She's hunting in the skies now, waiting for me to join her." He then glanced at Blaze for some help.

"Falcon, you need to rest. Settle down with the kittens...Shadow do you have names?" Blaze asked, he then eyed the only moving kit..

"yes." He stood up and walked over, touching his nose to each kit as he named them off. "Little, Dainty, and Freeze." He then pulled his nose away, his whiskers twitched.

"Death, it clings to two pelts." He looked at Little and Freeze, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Dainty is the only to live..." Blizzard whispered in his friend's ear, before nudging Dainty over to Falcon. Falcon licked the kit and rested her head on Night.

**Transition**

"Don't you dare!" Shadepaw shouted as he ran over, his eyes burned into Mudclaw's pelt.

"Don't I dare what?" Mudclaw asked, pure confusion in his voice.

"Don't you dare try and hurt Tallstar!" Shadepaw growled.

"Hurt? Tallstar? Shadepaw I was going to tell Tallstar we need to expand the territory!" Mudclaw protested, looking at the apprentice.

"Oh, well...We need to speak with him first."

"Very well." Mudclaw then bowed his head in respect towards the two Medicine cats. _Could Starclan possibly be wrong? Is Mudclaw the right leader for Windclan?_

"Shadepaw!" Tallstar smiled at him.

"Hello, Tallstar, I bring news from Starclan." Shadepaw glanced at his mentor who looked as if he could care less.

"Yes?"

"Mudclaw isn't the rightful deputy of Windclan." Shadepaw stated strongly.

"Who then?" Tallstar asked.

"Onewhisker." Shadepaw felt like shaking in his pelt, this was a plain old warrior! But Starclan had told him to choose the warrior.

"Onewhisker?" Tallstar laughed, but then his laugh died down when he noticed he was the only one. "Onewhisker..." He repeated, this time it wasn't a question. "I'll need to see proof from Starclan themselves to choose him, Sorry Shadepaw." Tallstar then signaled with his tail for them to leave. _Starclan, please send him a sign._

**Transition**

"Sam.." Grim said, they had calmed down and were now staring at the sky.

"Yes Grim?" Sam asked, she turned her head towards him.

"Has your heart ever raced, have butterflies ever made their way into your stomach when your around one cat?" He asked, his eyes were focussed into the starry night, probably searching for his parents.

"Er...Yes, why?" Sam replied awkwardly.

"It happens to me, a lot, and I'm worried..have I grown ill?" Grim wondered aloud.

"No, Grim, its signs you're in love." Sam looked at the moon, it was a slither in the night sky.

"Who do you love?" Grim turned his head towards her, their eyes meeting. The air around them suddenly grew hot, as if a fire a burned between the two.

"I..I" She couldn't bare to finish, she couldn't admit her feelings towards the Bloodclan leader, he would laugh at her..turn and leave replying with a smirk '_I knew it, I knew my kittypet loved me'. _She sighed and gulped.

"I what?" He pushed his head a bit closer to hers.

"Iloveyou" She said quickly, her ears burned and her eyes immediatly shut.

"Open your eyes, Sam." Grim commanded, Sam obeyed out of fear. His eyes found hers, and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Sam...I love you too"

**Luffles you all! *Makes heart shape with hands***


	12. An excellent thing

**To Stormfeather: I'm glad you love the names :D And SamxGrim has to be my fave made up couple XD. RosepawxCrowpawxFeathertail is gonna cause drama later ;) But which kind? Who will be jealous first? Lol.**

**To Redleaf: I WON! WOOT WOOT!*Parties* And I know, because I'm a creepy stalker ;)(Jk! Don't take me seriously) **

**To Storm(Other one): Ah, glad you're reviewing anyways ^_^ **

**Update: I'd like to say, if you guys stay till the end of the series, I'm going to do something special. Now...there's three idea's I've pitched for it...Look there and vote everyone! By the end of the story I'll tell you which I'm gonna do. Also, listening to break up songs now(Just to set me in the mood for this chap, so beware..)**

"Come on now!" called Crowpaw, but he wasn't calling to Rosepaw, he was calling to Feathertail.

"She's so skinny..." Rosepaw muttered under her breath, oh how she hated Feathertail.

**Transition(Tell me to stop with the new P.O.V's XD)**

"Mouse-brain!" Shouted Meko, her eyes burning into the back of her mate's skull.

"What?" Shouted Jinx, his fur puffed up.

"She's a she-cat..." Said a love sick tom, he was a brown tabby with white paws, ears, and muzzle.

"Of course she is!" Jinx growled.

"I mean, she's so...brave and strong..." The tom wondered off into a fanasty.

"Whatever, now come on!" He basically shoved his friend onto the ground.

"Fine, wait do you smell that?" Asked Meko.

"Mikkie, do you smell anything?" Jinx looked at the their companion.

"Yes, travelers...a mixture of pines, mud, fish, and heather." Mikkie scrunched up his nose in disust.

"Ah, Well then...Should we hurry up and catch them or let them be lead out by our good friend Purdy?" Meko asked Mikkie.

"Purdy will get them lost!" Mikkie laughed as he headed off.

**Transition**

Sam basically skipped to Bloodclan, her heart felt as light as air...Grim loved her! She entered and alley to see him standing tall on a green twoleg canister.

"Sam, you're here, prepare for your punishment." Grim stated blaintly, his eyes challenging her to mention the night before, he was obivously trying to avoid it...Sam then saw Sun enter and jump up next to him. _'Grim! Please not her again! She's abusing you, she doesn't love you..she loves power!' _Sam wanted to cry out, but she was silent...she wouldn't give Sun the satisfaction of watching her beg.

"Sun, you might as well go out hunting." Grim commanded, but it had a gentle tone to it. When Sun jumped down and walked past Sam, making sure to give her a mocking glare, Grim walked over to Sam.

"Sam, if you want to remain here...you can't mention the night's events." Grim growled at her, his eyes were cold and unwelcoming. Sam swallowed back some tears.

"Y-Yes sir." Sam said, her voice shaking unevenly.

"Come on then, we're going on a walk...just a walk." Grim then padded off, soon followed by Sam.

"Sun is just worried.." Grim said out of the blue.

"About what?"  
>"About you stealing me." He glanced at Sam. <em>Trust me, she's got you wrapped around her tail.<em>

"I don't have a chance" Sam silently said, he couldn't hear all of it.

"What?" Grim asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I said, she doesn't need to worry." Sam lied smoothly.

"Are you sure?" Grim looked ahead, his eyes focussed on something in the distance.

"Yes, I'm sure Grim.." Sam must of been caught up in the conversation, she hadn't noticed they had made their way back to her twoleg place. The grass swayed in the breeze, causing her paws to itch like mad but she remained silent.

"Sam...I lied." Grim muttered, his voice was shaking slightly too.

"What?" Sam glanced between him and her nest.

"Nothing you do will make me let you stay in Bloodclan." Grim was now standing strongly.

"Grim...you can't be.." She turned to him, his eyes were focussed on the ground.

"Yes, I can...I lied too, I don't love you..goodbye" He turned and met her in the eye, Sam stared into his eyes, searching for the lie...searching for anything to signal he still loved her. No sign gave in.

**Transition**

Falcon padded to the Shadowclan border, the toms trailing behind her just in case.

"Blackstar!" She called out into the vast place.

"Falcon!" Purred a large tom, his amber eyes shining with delight.

"I have some news" She said as he nuzzled his greeting.

"What is the news, dearest?" Blackstar asked.

"Kits, we have kits..." Blackstar stared at her blankly, then glanced back at his territory. He stood up, sighing.

"Falcon, I have a clan, you have a gang.." Sorrow was showing in his voice.

"Then, you can't come with me?" Falcon asked, she knew that he wouldn't be able too, but a small shred of hope was shining within her. It was gone now.

"I'm sorry, but no, and you can't come with me because of your gang.." Blackstar looked into her eyes.

"Can we still each other?"

"Of course, but not until those kits are up walking."

"Ok" Falcon laughed slightly and licked his head.

**Transition**

Rosepaw was muttering, growling, and cursing under her breath as she padded in the back of the group.

"Is that true, Feathertail?" Crowpaw asked, purring.

"yes, very true...Stormfur was stuck in that bush for what seemed like Seasons!" She laughed. Rosepaw's hang hung low, her eyes focussed on the ground.

"Hello young one!" Called a voice, Rosepaw looked to see a fat tom staring down at them.

"Purdy!" Called a she-cat as she made her way across to him.

"Meko! Jinx! Mikkie..." His voice trailed off as the last cat entered.

"what are you doing?" Meko asked as she walked over.

"Talking to these young travelers" Purdy smiled.

"Well then.." Meko looked at them.

**Transition into nighttime now.**

Sam looked out into the night, rain was pouring down..setting her sad mood. She let her thoughts drift into the soft thrumming of the rain on the top of the den. Her thoughts then went to the young black tom. His murky green eyes burning into her with love, his smile, a laugh erupting from his mouth as they ran down the streets. A loud crack of thunder broke her out of her thoughts, the den seemed to shake and she though a shadow flickered near the garden. _Probably a stray looking for a place to rest. _She looked back at the forest, the storm wasn't powerful enough to cause the trees to shake.

"Hmm, I'm sure my housefolk wouldn't mind a stray being let in." She jumped off her soft cushion. She then proceeded to the door, pausing there. She listened to the rain again before stepping out. Her whiskers wiggled in the rain, it would stop soon, wouldn't it? She padded towards the stray, his outline begining to show. It was a lean muscular tom, he had black and white on him...

"Grim?" Sam asked, confusion dabbed in her voice.

"Sam!" Grim's head whipped towards her.

"Grim, what are you doing here?" Sam tried to sound as if she could care less, but a little excitement showed in her voice.

"Err...just visiting, my den kinda got wet from the rain so I wondered if I could stop by and get warm.." He explained, trying to make up excuses quickly.

"Oh well" She glanced back at her den. "Come on in, hurry up..this rain isn't good for your health" Sam told him as she left back inside, he soon followed, his fur dripping wet.

"DIANA!" meowed Sam, she was loud and her voice echoed a bit.

"What are you doing?" Grim asked, his fur was soaked and his eyes were wide with fear, he looked like a defeated cat. Sam never though she would see him this way, he must really trust her.

"Getting you help." Sam replied quickly, a twoleg wearing fluffy paws entered. She yawned and looked at Grim.

"Oh YoU pOoR tHiNg!" she wailed as she snatched him up, she then rushed to the waste-making place(Bathroom).

"Sam!" Grim mewed, panic striking in his voice.

"Calm down, you're just being dried off!" Sam called to him. Sam ran off after Diana, her eyes focussed on Grim. He was being dried off by a soft fluffy thing(towel). She then watched Diana patting her head. Grim jumped down, fluffing his pelt out.

"ThErE yOu ArE dEaR, sAm ShArE sOmE fOoD wItH hIm DeAr." Said the housefolk, her words just sounded like rubbish to Sam.

"Soo..Sam.." Grim paused between each word, as if thinking. Then his stomach growled loudly.

"You must be hungry, Come alone now, I have some food for you." She then padded to the wet pieces of meat in her food bowl.

"Thanks." Grim purred and began to devour the food, he made sure to leave some for Sam.

"Sam.." Grim began, but Sam silenced him with a lift of her tail, scared he might be saying he was going.

"Come on, We can settle down in my nest and sleep..I'll clean you up while you tell me." She padded to her soft cushion on the counter, Grim followed. He then settled down in front of her. Sam licked his fur in a rythmitic motion.

"Sam...Sun is furious with me."

"When isn't she?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, this time its serious..she's been flirting with other toms!"

"Oh...well Grim, have you ever thought that she wasn't the one for you?"

"No..."

"Maybe she isn't." Sam commented, licking his pelt.

"B-But I love her." Tears threatened to roll down the leader's cheeks.

"And I love mice, but you don't see me crying when they enter my stomach." Sam joked, causing a weak smile to show on Grim's face.

"Of course, that's prey!" Grim was now laughing.

"Prey is good."

"Sun is good."

"Sun is evil."

"I'm evil."

"Only on the outside."

"And on the inside."

"Lies."

"I lied."

"About?"

"Not loving you." Sam stared at Grim in shock, her fur was burning.

"B-But..." Her thoughts drifted to Blazeflight, the young tom loved her too...but did she love him?

"But?" Grim's voice seemed sad.

"But nothing, I love you too."


	13. Thoughts

**Hello everyone :D Listening to love songs XD I also am writing a long paraghraph near the end for each character's thought, or I'll atleast try..Err also, you can find me sorta qouting songs in there, but they're not singing, sorry that's me, I love doing that XD**

**To stormfeather: I'm glad you're enjoying it and I honestly don't like Sun either but..I respect her(Explained later)**

**To Redleaf: She is indeed, Falconswoop( ;) ) I thought I mentioned that, sorry...I made it to just spice the story up :P**

Rosepaw stared at Meko, this she-cat was trustworthy..

"We're here to help." Meko told the group. "Where are you headed?"

"To the sun-drown place." Brambleclaw told Meko, Rosepaw glanced at Crowpaw who was slipping away from Feathertail next to her.

"Feathertail told me the funniest story." He began before Rosepaw walked up next to Squirrelpaw.

**Transition**

"Hey!" Blazeflight called down to Sam, her ears burned. She couldn't tell him about her close relationship with the leader of Bloodclan, he didn't need to know. Sam jumped up on her fence, she stared over at Dandy's home.

"Sam, how ya' doing?" Dandy called as she left her home, Sam smiled meakly before jumping down.

**Transition(For this group I always listen to 'angel of darkness')**

"Where is Dark angel?" Silent death asked one of the toms, her red eyes showing pure ambition.

"Why?" Asked Dark slicer.

"Why? Why? Do you dare question me?" Silent death challenged, Dark slicer shook his head quickly.

"In his alley talking to his brother..." Silent death's eyes widened. She ran quickly off, she spun quickly to face his alley, there, perched upon a pile of bone, sat a sleek black tom whose fur shined purple in the light..the light of their true master's stone.

"Terror scream, you chose to make your own gang...its yours, now leave the Crimson teeth alone." Dark angel told the tom, force in his voice.

"But, brother, if we do this, we can claim the clan's territory!" Terror screams tried reasoning.

"Its falling apart, the twolegs will claim it soon." Dark angel plainly said.

"Brother...we need to join together though."

"I have no need for puny warriors mixing in with my own, you are now going to be escorted out of my territory." Dark angel nodded to some gaurds, they then forced Terror screams out of the alley. "Ah, Silent death." Dark Angel said as he turned to her.

"I came to tell you that its time to choose a mate, to have kits...The sky master said so."

"Mate? Kits?" Dark angel turned his dark aqua blue eyes toward her.

"Shall I pass the word? Get the arena ready?" Asked Silent death.

"Yes, but you're competing." Dark Angel turned his back to her. Silent death's face showed clear confusion _hunter's for the great one don't get mates..right? But if the great one says so...I must, for him._

"Very well Sir." She bowed her head and left the alley quickly.

**Transition(For these two, I listen to Scotty doesn't know ;) )**

Sam was laughing with Grim, the both joking off as they were taking a break from work.

"Blazeflight doesn't know?" Grim said, laughing his head off.

"Nope!" Sam said laughing too, Blazeflight didn't know the two were basically a couple.

"But he's your mate technically!" Grim told her.

"oh no! I love you, not him..but he doesn't see that!" Sam mewed, before falling over laughing.

"Blazeflight doesn't know!" Grim shouted, laughing still. "I'm gonna tell him myself."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, laughing too.

"Yea, I want to see the sad look on his face." Sam's heart was aching, she didn't want to hurt Blazeflight, but she didn't like him that way.

**Transition(Bet on it for this guy '^_^*Embarressed bead of sweat* Explanation on songs at end)**

Fallen began to pad forward before stopping. His thoughts drifted back to his brother, he had to end his rain of terror...he had to save Bloodclan.

"Fallen?" Said a ginger tabby, her eyes wide.

"Ginger, I came here looking for help." Fallen glanced at Lily before looking at his adopted aunt.

"Ah, well..." She glanced back at the den. "Well we lost your other adopted aunt." She muttered gravely.

"Not Night..." His eyes widened.

"Yes, Night passed away, so did two of her kits. But, luckily, Falcon's expecting a litter so Dainty will live." Ginger then turned and padded into the den.

"Fallen." Night said walking over.

"Blizzard, Blaze, Shadow." Fallen welcomed them as they approached.

"Who's the she-cat?" Blaze asked.

"Her name is Lily, she's my companion."

"What are you doing back here?" Blizzard growled, his blue eyes showing anger.

"I came here for help."

"Bloodclan not feeding you?" Blizzard challenged.

"Wha? No I left."

"Kicked out I see, we have no need for traitors like you."

"He's not a traitor, he saved Rosepaw from Grim's paw!" Lily spoke.

"Rosepaw? She still lives with the clans?" Snow asked as she entered.

"Yes, Rosepaw lives but she left the clans with a group of cats, stating she needed to save them or something..." Fallen explained.

"She's a loner...can't stay in a place long enough." Ginger shook her head in a disappointed manner.

"No, she isn't! She's saving the clans." Fallen reasoned.

"Are we sure?" Blaze asked, Fallen looked at him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

**transition('Beauty from pain' and 'Courage')**

Rosepaw watched their visitors with narrowed eyes, she didn't trust them..

"Rosepaw, you're skinnier than most cats." Squirrelpaw commented.

"Leaf-bare has its hardships.."

"Its New-leaf."

"I know, but Leaf-bare left me this way." Rosepaw lied.

"You're beautiful you know." Squirrelpaw told her.

"Thanks." Rosepaw smiled slightly, but then Nightpaw's voice rang in her head. _Everyone watch out, here comes the Queen Rosepaw! Do you really need to eat that? No need to re-inforce the den, Rosepaw's fat will keep her warm._

Rosepaw's eyes fell to the ground, she wasn't beautiful, she wasn't skinny..

"Rosepaw, what's wrong?" Squirrelpaw asked her friend.

"Nothing, nothing at all.."

"Rats!" Screeched Meko, her eyes wide.

**Transition(Dirty little secret and Check yes juliet)**

Falcon left as soon as Fallen had been allowed to stay, she walked quickly to the Shadowclan border. Her belly was a bit pudgy, as if she ate too much, but that's all. She then sat down at the border.

"Falcon, you're here early." Blackstar commented as he approached her.

"Yea, I felt like getting some fresh air..and coming up with names." Falcon looked at Blackstar, he was silent and still for a moment.

"But they aren't even born." He protested.

"You won't be there, I want some names you'll like." Falcon told him.

"I guess, but I want to be there." he sighed, his ears going flat.

"It's ok, there'll be a time for you to be there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll bring them here as soon as they can walk and talk." Falcon explained.

"Are you sure they'd like me?"

"Yea, I'm sure!" Falcon told him.

"I'll try being their father, but my clan needs me too.." Blackstar then glanced behind him.

"Of course."

**Transition(perfect world by Simple plan and maybe Blvd of Broken dreams)**

Shadepaw looked out of his den, every blurry cat was muddy. Each one was skinny, he knew this very well. His thoughts drifted to Rosepaw, his confrontation...(This was made before the book) she'd just grown worse.

_"Rosepaw, the warriors said they have a giant rabbit for you." He lied, his eyes focussed on her. "I'm not hungry." She said, looking away. "What's going on?" Shadepaw asked. "What?" "As a kit you'd jump at the chance for large prey, even if you weren't hungry." His eyes focussed on her ribs. "It's...nothing..." "It's Nightpaw, she's hurting you!" Shadepaw told her. "No, No she's not..." "Yes she is." "Leave me alone!" Rosepaw screeched before running off._

"She's gone now.." He told himself, he missed her deeply...she was his sister, his last friend. He could still see that day perfectly in his mind, he wished he could bring her back...turn back time. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't with him either. He felt alone, his brother's didn't care about him, his mentor was furious ever since Tallstar's dream about a single whisker laying on Moonstone. Onewhisker was now deputy, the rightful deputy..His thoughts went back to his sister, in a perfect world this wouldn't have happened, but this world wasn't perfect was it? No, this place was full of horror, full of sadness. Pain tainted everything, betrayal ruined everything. He was alone now, he had no family, no friends, his destiny still laid out infront of him though. He whispered the prophecy again, he knew it involved his siblings, each one would be following a path of pain. He wondered which would be more painful though, Fallen's sounded like it ended in death, that sounded the most painful in a physical way. Mentally would be Grim's...Emotionally's...Rosepaw's. He thought about his sister again, her black tipped ears, tail, and paws. Her sweet honey-like voice, she resembled their mother in many ways, but personality wise..she was a bit different. Had the lost of their mother stricken Rosepaw too? Their father's mysterious death? Who was behind it? Scourge had obivously been murdered, claw marks scraped his neck.

**Transition**

Fallen's mind slipped to his brother, Grim. He wasn't fit for leader, was he? No, he lead warriors into death battles, he fought with the intention to kill. Bloodclan would be redeemed to what their father had made it before he died. But there was only one way to make it to the top, to become leader. He had to let no one inside his heart, he needed to push everyone away, everyone out of his heart. He had to listen to others, he had to learn different ways. He would need to turn his life around...He wanted to be leader of Bloodclan, he needed to be it's leader. His thoughts then went to talking to Grim after their father's death.

_"Fallen, brother, Father has perished." Grim replied, sadness edging his tone. "What? how?" Fallen jumped up, his fur on end."I don't know, I found him dead on the top of a twoleg den, I tried to chase the rouge but it was too quick." Grim replied gravely. __**Too quick? Grim's part Windclan do to mother being daughter of Onewhisker...no way he couldn't of caught up with it! But then what happened? Grim wouldn't kill father would he? **__Fallen wondered, before looking at Grim. "May I see the body?" Fallen asked. "Yes, but be quick.." Grim muttered. Fallen stopped next Grim, eyeing his claws...there was a tuft of black fur on one. Fallen was silent as he left._

Was it true? Had that fur belonged to Scourge? Would Grim kill Scourge for power? It all made sense...Grim was a power hungry cat, Scourge showed no signs of dying soon.

"The murderer!" Fallen growled, jumping up. He exited the den and stared out into the night. Grim had killed Scourge, Grim had killed his own father! Grim was a pure blood-killer! Grim needed to be killed, Grim needed to die soon, Grim needed to bleed out infront of the family..He needed to die in pain. Fallen's claws slid out. _Watch out, Grim. I'm going to be leader of Bloodclan, I'm going to kill you, you'll bleed to death infront of all your warriors, you'll die in humalitation! _

**Transition**

Rosepaw laid next to Crowpaw, Tawnypelt thrashed in her sleep...poor she-cat had been bitten badly. Rosepaw thought back to her family, to her mother... Then to Shadepaw, he was her only brother that stayed with her. He must be disappointed in her, he must be sad. She wondered how about that image that formed in her head one time.

_**Warriors rushed by her, no one smiling, each one having blood stains on their fur. Then a silver cat standing in between two groups, her eyes furious. "Which side is it?" Said a tom as he stepped forward. "I choose the group with a pure heart, your kits will remain healthly." Said the she-cat, before padding to the larger group. **_

___A battle raged around Rosepaw, each cat falling down..._

Rosepaw shook her head, thinking about her brother and her's talk about their parents.

_"You must of heard about father?" Rosepaw asked as she approached Shadepaw. "His death is a tragedy..." Shadepaw muttered as he continued to sort herbs. "And a mystery." Rosepaw commented. "How so?" "Scourge,the leader of Bloodclan, killed by a rouge? It seems impossible!" Rosepaw told him. "Maybe, but what can we do?" Shadepaw asked her. Rosepaw remained silent, hanging her head. "By the way Rosepaw..." "Yes?" "Rosepaw, the warriors said they have a giant rabbit for you." _

She sighed and continued to stare out into the night, the confrontatnion had hurt her.

**Transition**

Grim watched the moon with little interest. His thoughts kept drifting to the night his father had perished, how his blood felt across his claws...spreading to his paw. He smiled with content. Then his thoughts went to _her._ She was weakening him...turning him into a kit. He needed to prove to her he couldn't be broken, he needed to hurt her...**permanetly. **But what about that tom, he could repair it. He could fix it with love.

"I know!" He growled to himself. "I can just break him too.." Grim's murky green eyes filled with happiness. He did love the she-cat, but he couldn't grow weak. She would drag him down from power, bring him far from his goal. But...she made him happy. Blood also made him happy, his siblings crying out in pain made him happy. His evil smirk returned, and he looked around. His plan was simple, oh so simple. He could bring that clan down easily, all it was, was a bunch of kittypets...Half the time it was short on warriors! He could try making a deal with them, and if they deny him...They will be lost again.

**Its short D: ok, well explanation of theme songs**

**Grim&Sam~'Scotty doesn't know' Blazeflight doesn't know about them. later on it'll be *SPOILER* Set fire to the rain*End of spoiler***

**Rosepaw~'Couragous' and 'Beauty from pain' Constantly bullied by Nightpaw, doesn't eat much.**

**Shadepaw~'Perfect world' and 'Blvd of Broken dreams' He's alone in the world, hence why I barely do his P.O.V too. He also misses his only friend, Rosepaw.**

**Fallen~'Bet on it' -.-' He pushes everyone away, he has the best intentions but is doing it all wrong.**

**Crimson teeth~'Angel of darkness' Duh, they respect a angel of darkness**


	14. The help of the Fallen

**Hello, we're going to have a couple of short chaps ^_^' Err why? I'm going to do one P.O.V Per a chap atm. Why? Because I'm building to something big! And also, don't you guys forget to vote! Click on my screen name then vote in the poll on it! Without your input there'll be nothing!**

**To redleaf:That's fine :) Nice to know you enjoy the story!**

**The help of the fallen**

Fallen padded forward, eyeing the cats around him..each one looked old.

"This isn't enough." Lily told him as she padded next to him.

"Don't you think I see that?" Fallen snarled, he looked around before laying his eyes on Falcon.

"I want to speak to your mate." He said forcefully.

"But...Blackstar is busy." Falcon snarled.

"I don't care! I need his help, and you'll either go get him or I'll force him to come here."

"You couldn't take him down." Falcon said through narrowed eyes.

"Maybe not, but I can tell him his mate and kits are in danger." Falcon's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't!" She screeched.

"Fallen...I think you're going a bi-" Fallen spun to Lily.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing." He then whipped his head to Falcon. "Go. Get. Blackstar." He growled as he approached her.

"Y-yes.." Falcon said, anger and fear showed on her face.

"Well? Get moving!" Fallen watched Falcon run off.

"The rest of you, begin getting help from the other clans..."

"They have enough trouble, I saw yesterday.." Ginger began.

"I don't care." Fallen stated simply. He then spun around and left the cats to watch him leave. When he was far enough away he ran off, closing his eyes tightly to shield them from the wind. He stopped in front of a familiar twoleg den, why had he let himself come here?

"Fallen!" Said an excited voice, Fallen looked towards the Silver she-cat.

"Sam, you're here..." His fur began to rise.

"Yep!" She said jumping down and nuzzling him in a friendly way. "Grim's changed since you last saw him, he's nice.."

"Lies, Grim is still an evile cat."

"No, he's really nice!" Sam argued.

"Whatever, I'm still finishing the battle he started."

"He didn't start a battle."

"Oh yes he did, he started one that he must finish."

"When did it start?"

"When he killed our father."

"He didn't."

"Yes he did, I saw his fur between Grim's claws"

"Whatever you think." Sam said before turning. She wiggled her hindquaters then jumped up on her fence. Fallen watched her disappear over it. He turned and walked along the grassy path. He focussed on each blade of grass, each moving figure. He began to think about how he would win a battle that was already over. _It was over when he kicked me out, he won. But I can start it again, right? Yes, that's it, I'll start a battle..I'll destroy Grim! _

"Fallen.." Said a voice from behind, Fallen whipped around to see Lily standing there, her face showed sadness.

"Lily, what is it?" He asked.

"I can't do it.." She said, tears streamed down her face as she looked down.

"Do what?" He asked, he took a step towards her..she took a step back. "Lily, did he threaten you, hurt you?" Fallen pressured her, fury begining to bubble within him.

"No...but Fallen...This doesn't feel right, You and I."(Does this relationship seem familiar? ;) )

"what?" Shock filled in his voice.

"Some day, when you reaize this battle is childish, we'll work out, but right now I have to go my own way."

"Lily.."

"No, Fallen, There's no time for me is there? You're filled with revenge, you're starting a battle you can't win!"

"What about everything we've been through?" He asked, she couldn't possibly let that go, right?

"What about me? There's no time for me anymore, you're leading a battle!" She screeched at him.

"Lily, I love you."

"I love you too, but I have to be who I am, which is a non-violent cat..."

"Lily!" He said desperatly.

"Fallen..you must see..we can't be, maybe some day, but not today."

"I must go, but I'll miss you..." She turned around, and began to run off..

"LILY!" He called after her, he took off as soon as she did, but she was too fast...too quick for him to catch up. He fell down, shaking. He stood up again and shook his pelt free of his dirt. He looked back towards were the gang rested, he sighed and padded off. His thoughts filled with Lily. _She just took off, I love her! How could she possibly just run off? _He looked up at the sky, his heart ached miserably, his mind floated back to his father...Was this how he felt when Kiki and him had Split? He closed his eyes, if he could do it over...he would say all the words he needed too, to give her his full attention. Now he would never know what could of been. He could take the tears, he wasn't afraid to cry...but going on without her hurt, and he would need to pretend he was ok...but that wasn't going to work. But what hurt the most was how close they were(Anyone see the resemblence to a song..?) and having so much to say, but she just walked away. He forced a small smile, but the pain forced it back to a frown.

"Goodbye Lily..." Tears sweeped down his face again.

**Short, but I have a gut feeling this will be over 30 chaps so :D And A little spoiler, Lily will have a point of view and the song I'll listen too while writing it is 'Face down' by Red jumpsuit ****Apparatus.**


	15. The Grim ending of Sam's heart

**Redleaf, I got it right? :P Also, er...*Looks up* I'd like to know your suggestion if you have one(I do plan on putting the prologue of The new dawn though, just in case I forget to update for a bit) **

**~Update on life just in case I don't write in a while~**

**I'm in love with a guy, we have a long distance relationship. He says he loves me and doesn't know what'd he'd do without me, I talk to him all the time so I can't write :l. I plan on meeting him soon. I have seen his face, so don't say its a pedo.**

Sam purred and nuzzled Grim, who stared blaintly ahead. Grim's thoughts went too the she-cat next to him, he noticed her strange acts...she was now ready to be burned.

"I have plans, Sam, be prepared at Midnight to discuss them with Bloodclan and I. Darling, ok?

"Ok." Sam said as she nuzzled him again, Grim licked her head and stood up.

**Later that day, At Blazeflight's house while Sam was napping.**

"Blazeflight!" Grim called as he jumped down from the fence into a pile of soft red petals, obivously he had been out earlier.

"Grim." Blazeflight's voice showed pure sadness, his blue-green eyes were filled with bitter hatred.

"Don't be mad, or sad. Sam will be all yours soon." Grim stated, he walked up to the tom smiling.

"What do you mean?

"Sam has a love for your clan, and I plan on destroying it so.." An evil smirk showed, and he met Blazeflight's eyes.

"No..." Blazeflight shook his head.

"I also have a preaseant for you, but Sam can tell you herself about that."

"About what?" Blazeflight asked.

"I told you, she'll tell you." He then turned, smiling still.

"Grim...you're making a mistake, Sam loves you."

"I love cries of agony." With that, Grim jumped over the fence.

**Transition to nighttime**

Grim sat down in his normal gathering place, his eyes scanning the area for Sam, there she was. Her silver pelt had been brushed, it was shining in the light...Her eyes were bright and full of life. Grim's heart pounded in his chest, she was truelly a beautiful sight.

"Grim!" Sam said as she ran up, around her was cats _**playing.**_

"The clan needed a little break from battling, I plan on telling them tonight.." His eyes shined.

"You're kidding, right? I thought you didn't know..." She looked away, cheeks red.

"No, No I'm not love."

"Well, let's celebrate!" Sam said laughing as he tackled her, he licked her face lightly.

"Sam...I love you more than anything, nothing is worth leaving you." He said, meaning it but of course it was one of his many personalities.

"Grim, I love you so much, its impossible to fight my feelings." He nodded and licked her face again. She purred and glanced to her right. Grim followed her gaze to see another Silver cat, her blue eyes focussed on them...Sam's sister, Lily, had decided to show up.

"Sam." Lily said as she ran up, her eyes went to Grim, claws digging in the ground, had she been crying earlier? Her eyes seemed to be red.

"Lily, you're back, where's Forgotten?" Grim asked coolly, he stepped off of Sam and sat down, eyeing Lily.

"Forgotten is somewhere, it's none of your business."

"Visiting mother's dispicable gang, I see." He guessed, smiling on the inside.

"They aren't dispicable!" Lily challenged, turning to him.

"Of course not, you're always right, my dear."

"Don't try charming me infront of my lovesick sister." Lily told him, claws digging into the ground.

"Charming? I do no such thing, my friend."

"Don't call me 'my' anything."

"Whatever you say, dear." That got a smack to the face from Lily, Grim fell to the ground and put his paw to his cheek to feel the warm sticky liquid, he smiled and lapped at his paw.

"Sick, sick, sick." Lily shook her head and turned to Sam, whispering something in her ear then dragging her off.

"Hmph..." Grim turned to Bloodclan, all of them knew what was going to happened tomorrow, Grim was excited...it made his paws tingle. No heartbreak could end his happy mood, he couldn't wait to see a She-cat crying at his paws, begging for mercy.

**The next day as the clan headed off**

"Grim..." Sam asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes?" He asked, looking forward...Sam's pelt brushed his, her fur was spiked up and a slight shake was in her walk.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked, the clan followed behind them.

"A place." He said simply as he made his way into the hollow.

"Grim, no!" Sam shouted, she knew where he was taking her.

"Yes, Sam, we need more food." He aburptly stopped at the center, there was a prepared Leafstar and her warriors standing behind her. Grim scanned the crowd to notice Blazeflight, and some scared warriors...none of them truelly loyal.

"I'm here to take your land." Grim told Leafstar.

"You can't have it."

"Look around you, you're outnumbered, you're warriors fear me!" He growled at her.

"Some of you're warriors doubt you can win." Her eyes were laid upon Sam and Lily.

"Then they should leave to you."

"I would never." Sam told Leafstar.

"I will." Lily stood up and made her way over to Leafstar.

"Anyone willing to live, join us." Grim told her clan, some warriors ran off from it and into his group.

"Sam..." Blazeflight had shoved his way to the front of the group.

"Silence Blazeflight!" Leafstar turned her head toward the warrior, snarling.

"Let the tom speak." Grim said to Leafstar, waiting for him.

"Sam, Grim's planning on hurting you...planning on scarring you." Blazeflight warned, Sam's eyes widened and they went to Grim.

"You weren't...were you..."

"Better you found out this way." Grim stated blaintly.

"What about the-"

"They're mine, as soon as they arrive, I'm taking them."

"No!" Sam's eyes widened, she turned toward Bloodclan and backed up.

"Yes, I'll take them, they're mine."

"Mine too!"

"They need a strong, loyal parent, not a weak kittypet." He sneered.

"You can't have them." Leafstar told Grim, quickly siding with Sam. She nudged the warrior toward the clan. To protect her from Grim.

"I'll kill her if I don't get them."

"You can't have the kits!" Screamed Sam, her eyes teary.

**Whatcha' think? Sam's P.O.V soon too, Lily's is soon, Rosepaw's soon, Falcon's soon, so that's about what? Four chaps? Make that five counting Shadepaw.**

**Oo just saw..**

**Sam: WOOT WOOT! XD**

**Red:Of course! Anything for my number one reviewer*huggles***


	16. the torn rose

**NEED TO WRITE DX CURSE YOU TEDDY BEAR FOR MAKING ME WANT TO TALK TO YOU FOR HOURS!**

**To Redleaf:I plan on the kits being born soon, I promise you that cat will be one~ Foxeh**

**I'm listening to 'dancing with tears in my eyes' and 'the harold song' each are about heart-break, be prepared .**

**The torn rose**

Rosepaw padded along, tiredness aching at her paws. She looked up at the cats above her, each one was padding carefully on the trail, smiling to themselves and chatting amongst each other. Rosepaw glanced towards Crowpaw, he was chatting with Feathertail about something, probably how they're relationship would work. She sighed and padded up next to Squirrelpaw.

"Hi Rosepaw." Squirrelpaw smiled at her friend.

"Hey Squirrelpaw, have you noticed how Crowpaw and Feathertail are always talking?"

"No, why?"

"Because...I think they _love _each other."

"No way, he loves you!" Squirrelpaw argued.

"But look at how the talk to each other!" Rosepaw's eyes went towards the two, she snarled slightly and continued to walk forward. Squirrelpaw eyed them for a bit before jumping over Rosepaw and making her way over. _Oh good, all the she-cat's love him!_ She sighed and walked forward, bumping into Stormfur.

"Sorry!" Rosepaw said as she jumped away.

"It's fine Rosepaw, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing her sadness.

"Nothing." She couldn't tell this stranger, let alone the tom who is the brother of the she-cat she hated.

"Come on, you can tell me." He licked her forehead.

"Nothing." She repeated as she looked forward, her stomach growled loudly and it clenched up in pain..._Not now!_ She walked quickly, trying to remain calm...she couldn't do this, the ground began to move, it began to fuzz up, the wind seemed to roar louder, the sky seemed to blend in with the ground. Stormfur was a black cloud in the ground/sky beside her.

"Rosepaw!" A femine voice said, one much like Tawnypelt's. Rosepaw backed up, feeling light...she could feel the ground below her but didn't seem to be able to move right. She looked at Crowpaw, his eyes filled with worry as she stumbled on the ground.

"Stormfur, secure her on one side, I'll get the other!" A blurry dead hedge said..._Brambleclaw, his pelt is becoming fuzzy. _She felt something tough against one side, and something tough against the other soon after. She stumbled forward and looked towards the cats who had been leading them.

"This is the place, hurry up and show your friend inside..." The she-cat turned and left with her group, Rosepaw felt as if this wasn't the last time she would see them. Rosepaw looked towards Brambleclaw, to see him shout something she couldn't hear. She looked to see Tawnypelt returning with a herb. Rosepaw sniffed at it then licked it up. She suddenly convusled, but instead of puking up food...blood and salivai came out. _There's no food to puke up!_ She wanted to shout, but they would learn her secret that way.

"Rosepaw..." Disappointment in the voice that had said her name, She fell down, fainting before she hit the ground.

**Rosepaw's dream**

"_Rosepaw!" _Growled a familiar voice, she looked up to see herself in a starry clearing, where was she? Was Crowpaw here?

_ "Mouse-brain!" _Said another voice, two starry figures appeared...Scourge and Kiki.

_"You need to start eating, a battle is about to happen..the prophecy will be fulfilled."_

"Prophecy?" Rosepaw echoed, she didn't understand..

_"Yes. Once this prophecy is done, soo much will happen!" _

"Like?"

_"Too much for Starclan to know." _Kiki said.

_"The clans are doomed unless you become a good warrior. Crowpaw loves you, trust me. Nightpaw's taunt won't go unnoticed forever, my daughter" _Scourge put his muzzle to hers, his scent filled her nostrils and she almost felt like dying...she remembered when Grim, Fallen, Shadepaw, and her were together as a family. But it had all been ruined by Rosepaw's selfishness..

"_I love you dear." _Kiki told her, licking her head.

"I had you killed."

_"It was stupid of me to start a battle that couldn't be won." _Rosepaw's heart ached, she felt sicker, she felt worse..she missed her kithood, why did she grow up so quickly? She wished she could go back to were Grim only accidently hurt her in Play-fights. When Shadepaw and her could chat normally...When Fallen wasn't so distant.

_"Good-bye." _They both said in usion. Rosepaw stood strong as she faded away from the place, but she was sure a tear or two fell down.

**Rosepaw's awakening.**

A rythmitic lick woke Rosepaw from her slumber, she looked to see Crowpaw sitting by her side. In front of her sat a wet Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw, both shivering.

"Why?" Crowpaw asked, Rosepaw knew what he was asking.

"Nightpaw..she always teased me...then Feathertail comes in and she's beautiful."

"I love you."

"You're lying..." She looked toward Stormfur, he was eyeing them, his sister lay asleep at his paws.

"If anyone should be worried, it's me...look at Stormfur. He eyes you as if your starclan itself!" His claws scraped the ground. Rosepaw leaned on him, as a sign of comfert...he quickly slipped away as Feathertail awoke.

"If you love me, then you should spend time with me." Crowpaw looked at Rosepaw, and shook his head.

"I love you, but Feathertail is..."

"Your one true love." Rosepaw said gravely.

"No, she's just...different." He turned and left, Rosepaw's heart felt as if it was bleeding. She glanced sideways at Stormfur to see him licking his paw non-chalenatly.

"Hi Stormfur..." She padded over to him, smiling.


	17. Falcon's kits

**Err…being grounded does cause some defects in writing. I've snuck on with a quick intention of writing a short story. Have I shown you guys Rose's P.O.V? I can't recall…ok so I'm stuck on the crummy computer do to laptop take away, love my loyal fans, regular writing will return June 18****th****….I promise, and when I do, I'll try writing a lot. Oh..I did write the Rosepaw P.O.V I hope my fans can stay loyal until I get ungrounded and off this crummy computer . oh now I know how many words  
>I typed beforehand. Oh I did show you that P.O.V. <strong>

**Responds to Reviews~**

**Redleaf~ :D thanks and he'll be born soon*Face freezes*shoot..Left that on other computer. I'll just right a new one**

**Storm~ I love them both..difficult choice for me XD **

**No indentions since no tabs button on here.**

Falcon stumbled into the den, eyeing Forgotten. She coughed slightly before laying down. Forgotten watched her then his tail twitched. Falcon felt a sharp kick, she winced and looked at Forgotten again.

"Where's Ginger?" she asked, desperately wanting the elderly cat.

"Out, why?" Falcon wondered.

"Pain!" she shouted at him, a mood swing coming over her.

"Oh…I'll go find her. If not I'll get Blackstar and them."

"No, that's dangerous!" She hissed.

"Not dangerous, I'll say you're my mate and I'm confused on what to do." With that Forgotten vanished into the night air, which was growing steadily colder…Mid-season (a name rouge's use, I made it up XD) was on its way, she was sure. She looked outside again, focusing on the cool wind that brushed her face..hopefully she wouldn't be in _too _much pain…Then the pain set in, _perfect timing _thought Falcon. Falcon soon rested her head and fell asleep…she knew she shouldn't, but it was the only escape from the pain.

**Falcon's dream**

"_Falcon!" _Growled Night as she approached, two cats trailing her.

"Night? ...Kiki? Scourge?" She asked confused.

"_You can't stay here much longer, the Twolegs are coming. They'll destroy our home…you must go to Shadowclan."_

"But I own a gang!" She argued.

"_yes, and soon you'll own a clan…for now you must do what's best, which is leave to Shadowclan."_

"If I must…" Falcon sighed and then watched to small black bundles scamper up. She smiled at Night's kits before leaving.

**Awaking**

"Is she waking up?" Asked a timid, male voice.

"Yes, good timing too since the kits are being born" Said another male voice, Falcon opened one amber eye and looked at the two toms, one was a very small, brown tabby tom with light blue eyes and a brown nose, while the other was white with jet black paws and amber eyes.

"Blackstar!" said Falcon, purring..her voice cracked.

"Falcon, meet Littlecloud." Blackstar said sternly.

"hello, Littlecloud" She smiled at him, before turning her head back to Blackstar.

"Blackstar, I want to join Shadowclan." She stared into his amber eyes only to see surprise and happiness in them.

"If she goes, we go, right guys?" Stated a new, feline voice.

"Yes." Agreed a deep booming voice that made Falcon feel like a kit.

"Thank you Ginger and Blaze" She didn't bother to check, their voices stood out from the rest. Littlecloud pulled a stick up to Falcon, then set it lightly in her jaw.

"Wha-"

"It's for the pain" He said simply before nodding to three cats behind her. "You guys watch for the kittens, when they're born bite the sack and lick them till they're breathing" Littlecloud commanded. Falcon screeched, a spasm going through her. Littlecloud nodded to another cat before licking her head to calm her, soon a small 'plop' sound came from behind her and the small rhythm of licking greeted it.

"He's beautiful…" Whispered Blackstar as he eyed the tom, Falcon cried out again as the spasm shot through her again. The same sound, the same rhythm of licking. She then felt two warm bodies placed against her. She looked at the stick, it was now splinters.

"One more." Littlecloud cautioned, as the pain came again…Falcon felt blackness edge her vision but she fought to stay awake…the stinging pain was almost unbearable.

"One tom, two she-kits" Smiled Blackstar. Falcon turned her head to see the tom, he was a light gray tabby with faint gray stripes, he had a white belly and under area, his front paws were white and so were the back ones, but they go up a little higher, his eyes were a pale yellow with a hint of green near his pupil, his left eye had a weird brownish-black spot on it.

"He's handsome, what should his name be?" Asked Falcon, staring into his pale yellow eyes.

"Fogkit, since he's going to part of Shadowclan." Blackstar muttered into her fur, wasn't Littlecloud still there? She then glanced at the two she-kits, one was a black with tabby stripes, her paws were white and her muzzle was a muddy brown, her ears also were brown, her eyes were a greenish-amber color, she was tiny like Dainty.

"How about Littlekit for her?" Asked Falcon, she glanced at Littlecloud, she was honoring him slightly since he had helped with the birth.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful kit, what about the other one?" Blackstar asked. Falcon looked over Littlekit and Fogkit to see a white, black, and brown calico she-kit, she was small too but not quite as small as Littlekit.

"How about…Featherkit?" Falcon wondered, Blackstar nodded and then looked around.

"What will be your warrior names, cats?"

"Daintykit for this little one and Ginger…" Ginger responded, thinking about her name.

"Gingerheart, for your big heart." Falcon purred to her friend.

"It's an honor."

"Blazepelt"

"Blizzardsky"

"Snowdrift"

"Nightshadow" All eyes went to Shadow, his blue eyes were focused on the sky.

"Forgottenshadow" A smile danced at his lips, was this what he wanted? To belong in a clan?

"Let's get you moving then." Blackstar muttered as he picked up his kits.

**A day later**

Falconswoop purred as the four kits slept at her side, they would fit in well with Shadowclan, being with their father…She opened one eye to Daintykit, her mother had perished a bit back but she had remained strong, she knew her father and loved hearing tales about her mother. Falconswoop licked a tuft of fur down on Fogkit, she then looked out, the wind howled loudly and left a chill in Falconswoop's fur.

"_You did well" _whispered Kiki as she appeared.

"_My little kit!" _Exclaimed Night as she ran up and placed her nose to it.

"Thank you." Falconswoop muttered, watching Night as she gave the kit a final lick, before vanishing into thin air.

"_Trouble hasn't ended, Falconswoop, Blackstar's life is short…They'll need a strong leader…" _Kiki looked out, her eyes filled with troubling thoughts…before Falconswoop could ask anything, Kiki vanished too. Falconswoop's eyes widened as she thought about the words.


	18. Lily's silence

**Stormfeather:Hey, can you do me a favor? Along with you, Storm(other one XD) I want you guys** **to PM me one cat, not review, but PM I need personality, description, and stuff, not clan though...I have plans for that..see You guys are awesome reviewers, and since I already put Redleaf's in...it's only fair ^-^ but they might not star in it until the new dawn(Next book) still deciding**

**Thanks for all the wishes!**

**Red: You're an awesome reviewer...Cupcake...(remember?)**

**Today is the day for major fixage, so yea! I'll be re-reading my chaps and editing ^-^**

Lily had run away from Skyclan, she had longed for a tom to love her, now she had found him, of course they had their downside. Her once pretty silver face was now scarred, one across her eye, another across her muzzle. Her ear had a knick in it and her tongue was scabbed. She felt ugly, horrible, but he atleast loved her!

"Lily" He purred, nuzzling her, Lily smiled and licked his cheek. Then two warriors approached them, he jumped away and pinned her down by the neck. He dug his sharp needle like claws into her neck, until blood bubbled and spilled out, it was warm and sticky. She could smell it's rusty scent on her, she could fell her fur become matted.

"You're nothing but scum! Licking me, right after my mate left?" The skull faced tom growled, Lily felt the blood bubble into her mouth, it hurt her scabbed tongue. She tried swallowing it but it kept coming out till it spilled out her mouth.

"They're gone." He purred, pulling his claws out of her tangled fur. She tried saying his name but it came out

"Glwim" The blood had disrupted her speech, atleast that's what she told herself, but she knew one day she wouldn't be able to say his name at all.

"Sorry, love, I need to remain strong if I'm too fight my dearest brother..." He apoligized, Lily instantly forgave the black tom. "Fallen shall return soon, with bigger forces.." his eyes darkened. Lily wanted to lick him but she couldn't, her tongue ached from the blood seeping into the wound.

"hmm, you might as well head out for a bit..return soon." He then turned and left her. Lily turned and padded off, feeling horrible...She had betrayed Fallen, but he didn't love her anymore! Before she could stop herself, her paws lead her toward the old den...

"Lily?" Asked a familiar voice, Lily jerked her head to the side to see the black tom, to see his dark blue eyes..

"Fwlallen." She mustered.

"What's happened to you?"

"Gwlim nwleeded tlo relmain swlong swo ale lwove is slecwet" She fumbled.

"Secret? That's signs of abuse, Lily!" She cringed at the tone in his voice, how could he say that? Grim actaully loved, Grim actaully cared..."He's gonna get you killed!" He yowled...fury tainted his sweet voice.

"Hle woves mle!" She argued in her horrible speaking voice.

"He shows his love by attacking you?" Fallen asked, approaching her.

"B-" Lily began, but she fell silent...she hated Fallen being angery with her...

"Lily, come back with me...please...I love you." Fallen begged, Lily could see he just wanted to use her again...

"Nlo!" She growled, her tongue ached...

"Lily! He's dangerous!" Fallen snarled, stepping toward her again. Lily crouched down and backed up...eyes lit up with alarm.

"Fallen!" A familiar husky voice said, Lily turned to see Grim glaring at his brother.

"Glwim, hwe wasn't dloing wany wlarm." Lily managed to say. Grim padded up to her and scratched her tongue again, this time Lily felt numbness...and blood..lots of blood.. She tried to scream but nothing came out.

"She's...you made her mute!" Fallen growled turning to Grim, his dark blue eyes full of fury once again.

"She made herself mute by talking to you!" Grim replied. Lily tried to speak, but blood spilled out and nothing came from her mouth.

"Lily, come with me, I'll protect you!" Fallen pleaded once again, staring into her eyes.

"Lily, come with me, and be loved." Grim said, staring at her...Lily swallowed some blood and wobbled toward Fallen, she missed him...

**Short, but I didn't really have big plans with Lily D: ..beside her becoming mute XD**


	19. A fallen heart and new plans

**Thanks Stormfeather!*huggles* I like Fallen too, not my fave though.**

**Ok...so...I can't write Sam for some reason, I've tried and its always too short...so I'm gonna do something special..Since Fallen was mentioned as a fave..Here's his P.O.V again. I'm listening to 'listen to your heart' by the maine. and near somewhere in the middle, I found my way to the sad songs D: one being 'the harold song' by ke$ha, you can see me qouting her XD**

Fallen licked Lily's head comfertingly, they had found their way to Shadowclan...Her tongue couldn't be saved.

"Lily, dear, you need a proper Shadowclan name...Maybe you should talk to Blackstar..." Lily nodded and stooded up, padding off. Fallen closed his eyes, purring loudly. He was Fallenshadow, and he would be Fallenstar, leader of Bloodclan, his mate by his side. He looked to outside to see Falconswoop smiling, her kits prancing about. Fogkit was the biggest of his litter, and his pelt fit well into Shadowclan.

"No fair!" Growled his sister, as he snatched the moss ball away, laughing. His sister couldn't help but laught too as she tackled him.

"Who's that Lily's talking too?" He wondered, as his gaze cast onto her, she was talking too...Littlecloud!

"Lily, what blackstar is going to name you is cruel!" Growled Littlecloud, trying to reason with the she-cat. Fallenshadow stood up and walked over to them.

"What does he want to name her?" Asked Fallenshadow, casting a sidelong glance Blackstar.

"Notongue!" Littlecloud's claws dug deep into the soft soil. Fallen's eyes widened, no way would Blackstar name her that!

"I'll speak to him, stay put." With that he padded over to the leader, who was now visiting his kits.

"Blackstar! How dare you give Lily such a awful name!" He snarled, putting his nose to his.

"What name?" Falconswoop asked, startled.

"Notongue!" Fallen's claws dug into the ground.

"Notongue? Blackstar!" Falconswoop gasped.

"Do you have a better name?" Blackstar asked. Fallen nodded, smiling.

"Lilyheart! Lilyheart!" The name rang into the camp, Fallenshadow glanced at Lilyheart, surely she loved the name? He had to fight back a smile, she was pleased!

"Lilyheart, dear, I'm glad you enjoy the name." He purred as he padded up to her, she smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak before snapping it shut. "I'm sorry, I should have gone looking for you." He sounded displeased, he wished he had gotten there sooner, but that didn't matter. He wanted to ask her, he wanted her to be his, but he couldn't say it..How could he? He loved her, but the words wouldn't come out. She nodded and stood up, turning and leaving toward Littlecloud...

"NO!" Fallenshadow screeched, falling down to the ground beneath him. The cold surface of the den didn't help him remain calm, he felt like he burning up.

"Fallenshadow.." Littlecloud desperatly said, trying to calm the warrior.

"She can't leave me! I love her" His hot tears spilled out of his eyes, landing on the cool ground.

"I'm sorry.." He felt as if the life was fading from her, Lilyheart must be so happy watching his heart bleed. Fallenshadow's claws scraped the ground, leaving white marks on the rock.

"I can't go on without you Lilyheart, I wanted you to be my mate!" He said pulling himself off the ground, forcing himself to stare into her green eyes. He searched them for signs of regrets, there must be some, but none showed, she remained emotionless.

"Fallenshadow, calm down, you're going to get sick being upset like this." Fallenshadow shot a glare at Littlecloud, then looked toward Lilyheart.

"The path of medicine cat, are you sure?" He pleaded, it came out as a small whisper. She nodded and looked away from him, staring at the wall. Fallenshadow willed her to look back at him, to show him she still loved him.

"But...Lilyheart, I love you, I would give up everything for you." She remained silent, of course, and turned her back to him.

"Lilyheart, you can't possibly sit there and act as if the feelings aren't mutal." Fallenshadow stepped one paw towards her, his clear blue gaze staring at her.

"I'll leave you two be." Littlecloud muttered, quickly exiting the den. Lilyheart slowly turned towards him...she placed one paw towards him. He quickly put his paw on it, to feel her soft fur for one last time.

"Lilyheart, you suffered soo much, you had to live with that monster I call a brother. You deserve a life of love, and I can give it to you." He begged, catching her eye again. She then began crying, no sound coming out, but tears spilled down her face...probably reliving the tragic time. Fallenshadow quickly nuzzled her, he let her scent spill into his mouth. He licked her fur, and twined his tail in hers.

"Lilyheart...I love you...I would lay down my life to see you smile, please don't give that up to be a medicine cat." Lilyheart pulled herself away from him, turning and leaving the den. Fallenshadow sat there, defeat showing all over him.

"Fallenshadow, do you mind watching the kits?" Falconswoop gently asked.

"Fine." He whispered, not looking up from the ground he stared at..he remembered what his mother had told him as a kitten.

_"If you don't love daddy, why do you feel pain from the seperation?" Fallen asked, placing his paws on her side._

_ "True love hurts.."_

He snorted thinking _Well this could almost kill me, young love murder is what this must be. _

"Ow!" A voice wailed, he looked up to see Littlekit bleeding from a spot in her back.

"I'll take you to the medicine cats den." Fallenshadow said, standing up.

"It's fine, just a thorn." Littlekit shrugged.

"Fogkit and Featherkit, stay put while I take your sister to the medicine cat." He then ushered the little kit to the medicine cat den.

"Fallenshadow." A voice said curtly, he looked to see Littlecloud staring at him.

"Littlecloud." He nodded toward him then couldn't help himself, he searched the den for Lilyheart. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw he beautiful silver pelt.

"You washed her..." Fallenshadow muttered.

"It's the least I could do, she's been a big help." He smiled and looked at Littlekit. "oh what'd the young one do?" he rolled his eyes for effect.

"thorn." Fallenshadow stated blaintly, his eyes couldn't be taken off of the beautiful Lilyheart.

"ah, that's an easy fix." Littlecloud muttered, Fallenshadow could hear him vanish further into the den to the herb store. Lilyheart stood there, her fur turning a little redder as she met his gaze.

"Lilyheart, I'm always open..." He muttered, low enough for Littlekit not to hear. She shook her head no before a loud crash sounded, followed by cursing.

"What happened?" Littlekit called in, staring into the herb store.

"uhm...just a small ledge breaking." Littlecloud responded, quickly exiting the herb store. Fallenshadow looked at Littlecloud to notice a small scratch on his head, he had obviously hurt him. He looked back at Lily, memories flashing in his head.

_"Stand up!" She demanded when she was close._

_ "No..glub...I'll...glub...drown!" He said between bobbing his head._

_ "Oh, Fallen you can't be that dumb" She grabbed his scruff and pulled him to his paws, there they stood belly deep in water._

_ "I guess I am" He said kicking his back paw free._

Then there was when she admitted her feelings.._That's my past life, a beautiful time, loving each other till the sunshine.._

"Fallenshadow!" growled Rowanclaw, glaring at him.

"What?"

"You keep saying 'Lilyheart' in your sleep, stop it!" The young tom then turned his back to him. He shook his head, embarressment coming off him in waves. Rowanclaw rolled his eyes and turned his back to the warrior. Fallenshadow closed his eyes, wondering what Lilyheart was doing right now...He quickly pulled away from his thoughts, he needed to focus on becoming leader, not finding a mate! He thought about his battle strategy, how he would kill Grim, how he would weaken him...Grim was weak without followers, he was weak when the cat didn't scream out in pain. A smile spread across his face, Grim would go down...he just needed to find Sam.

"What do you mean she's not here?" He snarled to a Bloodclan warrior.

"S-sam ran off to s-Skyc-cl-clan s-s-ir" The cat stammered, backing up till his back was pressed against the wall.

"You're dismissed." Fallenshadow growled, the cat quickly darted off, tail between its legs. "Skyclan huh? Perfect..." He muttered sarcastically, stepping out into the busy twoleg walk way.

"I'm here for Sam." He told the cat, staring deep into it's green eyes.

"You can't have the kits!" The tom snarled, fur fluffing up.

"Kits? What do you mean?" Fallenshadow asked, his eyes widening.

"Aren't you hear to take her kits to Grim?" The tom now sounded confused.

"Wha? No! She and I go way back, we're friends..tell her Fallen is here to see her, she'll let me visit." The tom quickly vanished down into the hole in the ground. Fallenshadow waited a couple of minutes until the tom's brown tipped ears shown...

"Come on!" He called when his head was visible, Fallen walked calmly down. He felt all eyes on him, as if he had grown an extra head.

"Fallen!" Cheered a voice, he looked to where it came from to see Sam laying on the dusty ground.

"Sam! You look...like a fat kittypet." He joked as he reached her.

"And you look like you need me again, so don't judge the fat kittypet."

"I do need your help, I need it...to bring down Grim."

"I would love to see him in pain." She growled.

"So would I, he made Lily mute." Snarled Fallenshadow, his eyes narrowing into slits. Horror filled her blue gaze, her mouth made a little 'o'.

"He...that monster!" She growled sitting up aburptly, that caused a grunt of pain.

"Hey, calm yourself." He looked around, the skyclan cats seemed like the perfect help. "I wish to speak with Leafstar.." he said turning his towards Sam.


	20. Fallen roses

**Now we're to split chapters, Let me explain...We are going to have to charrie P.O.V's that's all.**

**Storm: ^_^ Welcome! He's in this one too, only because of the song I'm listening to Shut up, I love you by save the acrade.**

**Sam: Idk if she will now though, I mean Fallenshadow's path was picked before I stared writing...**

**Update on what's happened with Rosepaw(We missed a lot..sorry the journey is too boring to write for meh DX): She went to tribe of rushing water, when the mountain lion swiped at her Feathertail called out her name so she would notice. Feathertail saved Rosepaw's life...but couldn't save her own, now they're back with the clans, telling them about the prophecy.**

**Another update:this story gets confusing, but trust me chap 21 will answer this chaps q's but leave more XD. Chap 21 is Lily and Shadepaw's P.O.V...Fox might turn this into a songfic XD lol. Not on purpose though, and they're not actaully singing...just qouting stuff I hear.**

**Chapter 20**

**Fallen roses**

Fallenshadow quickly exited the den, deep in thought...the clans talked about moving, but the battle with Grim hadn't been fought yet!

"Fallenshadow..." Falconswoop said as she approached him, her kits weren't dancing around her feet, strange.

"Yes?" He asked the Queen.

"You should speak to Lilyheart, now. She's out herb gathering near the windclan border." Fallenshadow ran off, quickly.

**Transition**

Rosepaw padded through what was left of the Windclan border, Crowpaw padding next to her, head low.

"Why did she have to die?" He whined, sad his friend died. Rosepaw was sad Feathertail had died too, she had saved her life!

"I'm sad she died too." Rosepaw sighed, putting her nose deep in his soft warm fur.

"You always calm me, Rosepaw." He nuzzled her and looked toward the border, eyes narrowing.

"Isn't that your brother?" He asked, a distrustful tone eding his voice. Rosepaw's fur fluffed, did he mean Grim? Was it time to fight? She quickly spun to see Fallen, her heart calmed.

"Yea, hey Fallen!" She called, he turned his head towards at her...staring into Rosepaw's eyes with such sorrow she had to look away.

**Earlier before**

"Lilyheart!" Fallenshadow smiled, quickly dashing up to her. She remained silent as she looked at him..more sorrow filled her eyes. Littlecloud sat down next to her.

"Lilyheart, has learned the herbs she needed...she needed me to teach her so she can heal properly when she heads back to Bloodclan." Fallenshadow's eyes widened, no! Lilyheart had used him, she only wanted to learn herbs so she could heal better! He felt as if he was choking, as if he had a mouse bone lodged into his throat.

"A-Are y-you sure? Lilyheart, why?" Fallenshadow whispered, his eyes filled with hurt, pain, sorrow, betrayal.. She nodded, but couldn't answer the last as she stood up. She poitely bowed her head towards Littlecloud, signalling him he could go. Fallenshadow stared into Lilyheart's eyes.

"I-" Her tail went into his mouth, he spit it.

"Stop that, Please let me say it!" He begged, she shook her head, putting her tail back.

"Can I say I love you, for once?" Her eyes spoke her response, _please don't. _Hurt and anguish filled them.

"And you love me too?" He asked hopefully, she had showed hurt. She shook her head no but didn't meet his eyes.

"Show me you do!" He said, seeing through the lie. Now she looked him in the eye, anger showing as if she was saying _I don't!_

"You will when you see I'm better than Grim." She shook her head no again.

"as far as you know." he grumbled, before Lilyheart pushed her way past him. He sighed, his heart ached again.

**Transition(Fox is tired of luff, luff poofles)**

When Fallen, Fallenshadow now, explained what happened, Rosepaw felt like clawing Grim's eyes out.

"that monster!" Crowpaw snarled, showing the same hatred.

"I'll kill him!" Rosepaw joined in.

"That's my job, Rosepaw, and I plan on killing him in a painful way." Fallenshadow said, staring blankly above them.

"B-"

"No buts, remember, don't fight a battle you can't win."

"You ran like a coward last time!" Crowpaw's claws dug into the ground as he spoke.

"I was younger, I'm older now...and prepared to fight with tooth and claw."

"Who's helping you?" Rosepaw asked, he couldn't possibly be thinking of taking on all of Bloodclan could he? That would be a sucide mission!

"Skyclan and Shadowclan, but of course now I see the twolegs destroying the territory...I don't know, if we leave you'll be safe, that's the point." He lied smoothly, atleast that's what he thought.

"He'll follow the clans, claiming he's changed, I'm sure." Rosepaw growled, flexing her claws.

"You're just an apprentice, what do you know?" Fallenshado asked. Rosepaw fought the urge to say she was born before him.

"I'll be a warrior soon, just you wait." Rosepaw quickly said, spinning around and leaving. Crowpaw shot Fallenshadow a glare before running off after her.

**Later that day**

"Rosepaw, you must know that Nightpaw's teasing will stop." Tallstar firmly said when he called her into his den.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, he nodded.

"Her warrior name is gonna prove how dark and shadey she is...Nightcloud." He looked out. Rosepaw thought _No one deserves a hateful name!_

"How about Nightshine?" She asked, smiling at the name.

"Are you sure?" Rosepaw nodded..

"I also have a suggestion for my name..."

**After clan is called**

Tallstar watched his clan gather, before speaking "I, Tallstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Crowpaw,Rosepaw, and Nightpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?

"I do." They said in usion.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Crowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Crowheart. StarClan honors your Bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightshine. StarClan honors your Battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan. Rosepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rosefeather. StarClan honors your wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Windclan. "

"Rosefeather, Crowheart, Nightshine!" Windclan chanted the new warriors names...Rosefeather knew the ceremony was to distract them from the twoleg destruction.


	21. A lily's shade

**Who let me listen to romantic songs? sheesh people! XD *is listening to 'listen to your heart' by maine again***

**Sam:She does know that, and in this chap I'll explain why she left ;)**

**Red: Oh have fun at camp! And I might just have some randomly appear you gave me a lot o.o a main character will be~ ****Skyclan (she-cat)- Leapingflame, an excitable bright ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes I have plans for her*flashes evil smile, changes into innocent***

**I'm on a writing rampage, prepare for many chaps..next duo is Falconswoop and Sam.  
><strong> 

**A lily's shade**

Lily padded toward Grim, her thoughts focussed on Fallenshadow..if Grim hadn't muted her she could of told him! The words formed in her mind: _I'm helping you, I'm going to find out everything I know about Bloodclan, and since my path __**is **__medicine cat, I'll pass what I know to Littlecloud through dreams, that's right I can walk into others dreams...you know yours are quiet interesting.._

"Lily, so you returned." Grim smiled and delicatly ran his tail along her spine. She hoped Sam would forgive her, it was for the sake of the clans..._and Fallenshadow _she thought silently.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He joked, but he knew what he did. Lily did her best growl, and stared into his eyes.

"Well...since you can't run off and tell Fallenshadow my plans now, I think you can join me in my meetings as _deputy"_

**Transition**

Shadepaw shook his head, the blurry sight of Rosefeather in front of him. He glanced sideways at Shadowclan, the clans where gathering to leave...

"Crowheart!" She laughed as she playfully shoved him with her shoulder...Shadepaw saw Tallstar, he was staring at the ground with wide unmoving eyes.

"A sign!" He shouted loudly so all clans turned toward him.

"What sign?" asked a firey blob, _Firestar_ he thought.

"A sign to change my deputy!" He quickly turned to face his clan. "I say these words before Starclan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Windclan is Onewhisker!"

"Onewhisker!" Snarled Mudclaw, turning aburptly to the tom.

"Yes, Shadepaw told me moons ago that I needed to get a new deputy, he even said it should be Onewhisker but I had no sign. Now the sign has come!"

"What sign?" Called barkface, his fur bristling next to his apprenitce.

"I saw one single whisker laying in front of me, while I was thinking about changing the deputy." Shadepaw smiled, Starclan had sent a sign finally!

**Transition**

"Hello, firsestar." Grim said, bowing his head poitly toward the leader.

"Grim? What do you want?"

"To joi-" He was cut off by a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

"Firestar, Skyclan has decided to join the clans on the journey!"

"So has Bloodclan." Grim put in, staring into Firestar's eyes.

"I don't trust you leading Bloodclan." Blackstar snarled.

"Fine..." He smiled and looked at back at his clan..Lily wished she could say his plan _he's going to make her leader, but secretly still run bloodclan..please no!_

"Falconswoop, I think if you can run Kiki's gang you can run Bloodclan, is that ok?" Falconswoop's eyes widened, she meerly nodded stumbling out of the crowd toward him.

"She'll need her nine lives." Scoffed Leopardstar, Lily felt like growling...she then looked at Falconswoop.

"I'll get them at moonstone, were we're stopping tonight..right?" She asked turning toward Leopardstar with a clear, un-nerved amber gaze.

"Fine, but we best be moving..."

"Is this Starclan's wish?" Tallstar wondered, cocking his head to the side.

"It is, I was sent a sign..." Leafstar muttered. Lily was surprised that a lot of daylight warriors were with her.

"Very well, we best be moving now." Repeated Firestar stepping past them. Lily looked back, searching the crowd for Fallenshadow's blue eyes, she didn't see them. Her heart fluttered when saw the tip of black ears only to reveal Crowpaw(she doesn't know he's a warrior).

"Lily, come on." Grim said, nudging her forward.

"What about my kits?" Falconswoop wondered aloud.

"They'll join us in Bloodclan's new territory, they'll be trained to be warriors their father can be proud of." Grim curtly said, trotting up to the front of the group as he fell behind.

**Transition**

Shadepaw's pelt was spiked up in all directions, it couldn't be true! Grim was amongst them, the prophecy rang in his ears. He needed to find Rosefeather and Fallenshadow! He quickly nudged his way through the blurry crowd, causing many cats to grumble and growl "hey watch were you're going!" Only to recieve an apoligy when they saw it was the half blind medicine cat apprentice. He caught sight of Rosefeather chatting quietly with Crowheart.

"Rosep- Rosefeather, we need to talk."

"There you are! Wait why?" she asked, glancing at Crowheart.

"Because Grim, our murderous brother who wants to kill YOU, is among us!" He growled staring at her blurry face.

"May Crowheart stay with us?" Rosefeather asked him, he nodded quickly.

"Help me find Fallenshadow though." He quickly spun around, running through the crowd.

**Transition**

Lily shook at Grim's new plan, to kill _him. _And make a new leader, she was happy about who he wanted leader but wondered why he would that, he must of noticed because he explained in a hushed voice.

"With him as leader, he can send his clan into battles...it'd be easier to fight him." He quickly glanced behind them to make sure no one was listening. She wanted to say _what about his nine lives?_

"Starclan isn't real, he'll only have one life." Grim answered her unasked question.

**Transition**

Shadepaw dragged Fallenshadow through the crowd toward Rosefeather and Crowheart.

"Hello Rosefeather." Fallenshadow nodded to her, smiling a pleasent smile. Rosefeather nodded back and looked at Shadepaw.

"We need to talk, Grim is with us now, obviously planning something to attack you." He glanced at Rosefeather.

"how does this involve me?" Fallenshadow asked.

"you...mouse-brain...She's your sister, he's your worse enemy!" Shadepaw shouted, dragging a crowd toward them.

"So? I can't help, him and I have our own battle." Fallenshadow stared ahead, as if to look at Grim.

"And this battle could kill him, so...We're willing to help you." Shadepaw put in, happy to kill his brother. Rosefeather glared at Shadepaw as if to say _We? _

"Yes we'll help." Rosefeather said through gritted teeth.


	22. A falcon's leap

**Still listening to 'listen to your heart' by maine...don't judge! by the way, I couldn't fit Sam's name into the title, so I added her kits name...Btw, this isn't the last you'll hear of kits! ha! In the last five chaps(I'm trying my best to make it just thirty) I'm going to have a kitty expecting kittens ^_^. I also have several new leaders coming in so...be prepared, this chap is also another charrie's P.O.V now that I think about it... *smiles innocently***

**Red~You're mistaken buddy...I meant for Shadowclan but..*smiles evily, then innocently*Gives me a plan, thanks bud!*huggles* and awesome!**

**Storm~here ya' go!**

**A falcon's leap**

Falconswoop followed Firestar and Lilyheart into the passage way. She struggled to see where she was going only to ram herself into Firestar.

"Sorry." she said shyly. He just kept going, they finally reached an opening. Light was filtered into the den by the full moon that hung above.

"Put your nose it when I tell you." Firestar said, looking up towards the opening in the high roof. She nodded and stared intently at the stone that stood in the certain, her paws tingled...

"Now!" Falconswoop quickly put her nose to the stone...the last sound she heard were cats screaming and gasping.

**Transition**

"Blackstar and Russetfur have been killed!" Exclaimed a warrior, Sam jumped up and pushed her way through the crowd..she saw Blackstar laying still with his eyes wide, jaw agape. He had a look of surpise on his mouth, his stomach had been sliced open.

"We need a new leader!" Screamed a warrior.

"And Deputy!" Called another.

"Starclan help us!" Littlecloud begged, staring at the sky...just then a falling star crossed the sky.(The fallen warrior, and now has new meaning ;) )

"Fallenshadow!" Littlecloud stood up, Sam watched as he padded across to the tom.

"Yes, Littlecloud?" Fallenshadow's handsome voice was tainted with...Sadness?

"Starclan has sent a sign of the new leader...Fallenshadow you are Shadowclan's leader." Littlecloud stared into his eyes.

"He's an outsider!"

"He's never had an apprentice!"

"oncontray(Spelling?), my friend, he mentored a kit in Bloodclan." Grim purred as he padded up. Sam's heart missed a beat when she saw the black and white tom.

"someone killed Blackstar and Russetfur though!"

"The murderer won't go unpunished." Fallenshadow growled, his voice now furious.

"Fallenshadow, you must get your nine lives and new name." Littlecloud quietly whispered. Sam wondered who killed Blackstar and Russetfur, only to see Grim smiling pleased...

**transition**

Falconswoop stood in a clearing, the sky was clear...stars shining brightly, had Starclan chosen not to make her leader because Bloodclan wasn't a true clan? She then saw the stars begin to swirl...falling to the ground. She opened her mouth to gasp but nothing came back...Soon the starry swirl cleared to reveal several cats. Falconswoop's heart leapt into her throat when she saw Blackstar, no! She forced her gaze towards the other...Kiki, Scourge, Little, Freeze, and Night stood there too!

"Falconswoop, are you ready to receive nine lives?" Kiki asked as she smiled poitly at her friend.

"y-yes." She stammered.

"Very well." Kiki padded up to Falconswoop, her sweet scent filling Falconswoop's mouth, causing her to cough slightly. "With this life I give you hope use it well to guide your Clan through the darkest days." Kiki's eyes clouded with un foretold dangers...Falcon then felt a shock go through her, until it warmed her. She could only see herself running towards a light at the end of a dark tunnel.. Next was Scourge, his scent smelled slightly of Kiki's and the twoleg streets.

"With this life I give you patience, use it to help Bloodclan through the roughest times." Falconswoop felt another shock, then she felt as if she could wait forever..Falcon saw Night pad up, she wanted to say something...

"shh, don't speak." Night whispered to her. "With this life I give you love, like a mother for her kits." Falconswoop expected a nice warmness but instead felt a fierce passion to protect her clan and kits. Little quickly replaced her mother, smiling up at Falcon with her cute little kit face.

"I give you a life for selflessness. Use it well in the service of your Clan." She then turned and Freeze padded forward, getting on her back paws and thrusting herself upwards to meet her eyes.

"I give you a life for determination. Use it well to set your paws on the path of what you know to be right." Next was a cat Falconswoop didn't know, probably a shadowclan anscetor...

**Transition(you're writer is too lazy to write Fallenshadow's XD)**

Sam stared at Grim, the kits were begging to come and here was their father...

**Transition**

Fallenstar entered the clearing, looking around.

"I saw these words before the former deputy, Russetfur's, body so she may hear my choice and approve. The new deputy of Shadowclan is..Tawnypelt(I think she deserves it, don't judge!XD)"

"Tawnypelt, Fallenstar!" The clans chanted...Falconstar stood to the side, eyes wide and distraught.

**So short, sorry Dx, Sam's kits are named Leapingkit, Shinekit, and Moonkit(Skyclan is different!)**


	23. poke'mon reference?

***is skipping through field of grass* A wild writer's block has appeared! Kiki is unable to escape battle!**

**So yup, this is what happens when I'm walking through a lovely field of grass...Here's a little chap for now, I'll write a larger one sometime today or tomorrow, promise!**

Lily stood near Grim, looking into his eyes...how could he plan such a wretched thing, how could he be related to her love, Fallenstar? oh his name, Fallenstar, such a beautiful name...

"These are the mountains we must pass through." Brambleclaw muttered, staring up with narrowed eyes.

**to make up for this disgrace of a chap, this book will be on extra chap long**


	24. A fallen lily

**Red~when you have a dumb author, *hint hint, me* she forgets that there was already a littlekit, so she decides to as she please XD sorry for confusion! Keep away from writer's block!*runs off***

**Sam~that is unknown to your author if she will..and if one of them lives..**

**Did I saw whose p.o.v is now? We're doing a trio, because I'm going to try and please my reviewers :D...I'm in a happy mood, maybe because I'm in super duper love? *Smiles, not innocently or evily XD* We do have two main P.o.v's in this though. This is chap 23?chap 25 we have more kits, I'm making every cat preggers aww yea! XD**

**A fallen lily**

Lilyheart took a breath, letting the air flow over the bottom of her mouth...Grim was speaking with Sam, good. She ran through the crowd, hoping she vanished from Grim's sight. She almost purred when she saw the black pelt of him, his sweet scent filled her. She ran up to him, staring into his eyes..pure love showed in his, reflecting into hers.

"Lilyheart!" He mewed, brushing his cheek against hers. She purred and touched her nose to his.

"You...you changed your mind?" He stammered, she could tell he was about to burst out his pelt.

**Transition**

Grim padded next to Sam, keeping his space from the she-cat.

"What do you want?" Sam asked through Leapingkit's fur.

"To talk to you, to take my kits." He snarled to her.

"You can't have them." Sam said, pressing her pelt firmly against Blazeflight...Grim felt a fury go through, he wanted Blazeflight to leave and never return, he wanted Sam's pelt against his...he wanted _her. You're going soft, you mouse-brained piece of fox-dung! _

**Transition**

"Right from the start...I had to make you mine" Fallenstar said, listening to the soft thrumming of Lilyheart's heart. Lilyheart looked back, as if to search for Grim.

"If you ever need me, just do your best to make a sound...I can find your voice in a ground, I can find your scent too." Fallenstar said as they padded together. _Oh Lilyheart...my love, if only you knew my destiny, then you would be so heartbroken...don't worry dear, I'll watch over you._

**Transition**

Lilyheart nodded, listening to Fallenstar speak..taking in as much of his scent as she could so she'd remember it. She thought about her grim and her sister then, quickly swinging her head back to see them talking.

"Don't worry, Grim won't hurt your sister anymore...matter of fact soon he'll be ten mouse-lenghts under." Fallenstar growled, glancing back at his brother. Lilyheart then disappeared back into the crowd, her fur fluffed up. She spotted littlecloud quickly, running up to him she stared at him, questioningly.

"What?" He scoffed, trudging past. Lilyheart rolled her eyes, which other medicine cat had contact with Fallenstar? Shadepaw! She ran back through the crowd, towards windclan's group. She looked around, searching for a small black pelt...She then saw it, running quickly toward him she accidently nocked Crowpaw(still doesn't know) down.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Crowpaw growled.

"crowheart calm down, this is my brother's crush." Rosepaw said, looking at him. _They're warriors? no way!_

"But Rosefeather!" Crowheart snarled. Rosefeather rolled her eyes and sent an aploigetic glance towards Lilyheart who was off again.

"Lilyheart!" Shadepaw smiled at her, then noticed her look and sighed. "You know don't you?" He asked, she shook her head no. "He hinted somethings amiss didn't he?" Shadepaw questioned, she quickly nodded. "I'm sorry Lilyheart...but this is our destiny not yours." Lilyheart wanted to shout _'but it involves Fallenstar!' _

**Transition**

Grim growled again, pushing his way through the crowd...he needed to get away from her and him, both were annoying in their own special way.

"Grim!" Welcomed one of his fellow clanmates, Grim bowed his head towards the cat before quickly pushing on, he finally reached the problem that caused them to stop.

"We'll need to jump..." Firestar muttered, glancing back.

"Queens, apprentices, and elders first..Warriors help carry the kits and jump across with them." Fallenstar put in.

**Transition**

Fallenstar bunched his muscles up, quickly pushing off with his back paws and landing roughly on the other side, he glanced back and then quickly padded towards the front of the group. He stopped next to Firestar, nodding towards him, he was the last to jump...the clans quickly made their way again.

**Transition**

Lilyheart stared at the tribe, no trust showing in her clear blue gaze...she turned towards Fallenstar, she could rest with him for once, or she could go to Grim and have the worse night of her life, because he would beat her more now that more cats were around.

"Lilyheart, come join me." Fallenstar whispered, she quickly chose and ran over. She settled next Fallenstar, his paw going over her side again.

"This is just like the time we escaped Grim...so many moons back." Fallenstar muttered, licking her head. Lilyheart nodded and looked around...Crowheart and Rosefeather were no where to be seen..no wait they were entering the cave again, both seemed sad as they settled down next to each other. Lilyheart closed her eyes and buried her nose in Fallenstar's fur, breathing in his warm scent.

**Transition**

Grim settled down on the cold ground, closing his eyes tightly to earse the memory of Sam from his mind...he then felt a pelt press against him, opening on eye he noticed Sun.

"I don't want anything, just to sleep." she whispered as she arched her back so her golden pelt touched his belly.

**Cheesiness everywhere, thanks guys for changing me into your cheesy, stupid author XD..love all my reviewers...let's see if I can name them without looking.**

**Redleaf**

**Stormfeather of Iceclan**

**Samredlamb7**

**The storm-mist account **

**then one who commented a lot on Scourge's match:**

**amber icefire**


	25. A rose and lily's petals

**Oh no! It's chappie 25! Two new pregger cats, one's going to remain unknown for now but...it was requested ;) So now ya'll know once since that was a large hint! :P Doesn't mean the couple lasts though! Oh no, it **_**never **_**means that XD *goes for sad songs* Must...make 31 chapters...and finish book...so new dawn exsists..in perfect harmony... Now they've found the place, and are deciding what to do...Tallstar hasn't died yet so don't think that, they just arrived...**

**Rose and lily petals**

Rosefeather stumbled after Crowheart, trying to keep up. He stopped and quickly ran back to assist his _mate. oh how wonderful that sounds, I'm his mate...I think my heart stops beating each time I think about spending eternity with him forever._

"Gah Rosefeather, you put on...sooo many pounds." Crowheart panted, his eyes wide as he helped her. Rosefeather swiped at him with a sheathed paw. Squirrelpaw looked at Rosefeather, quickly dashing over.

"I got this Crowheart, go catch up with the others." Squirrelpaw insisted, immediatly replacing Crowheart as he ran off, quiet reluctantly though. "Rosefeather, what have you gotten yourself into?" Squirrelpaw asked, shaking her head whilst laughing.

"What?" Rosefeather asked, confused.

"You know, Crowheart and you are having kits..and so soon after becoming a warrior!" She made a tsk sound, Rosefeather stopped herself from telling Squirrelpaw she had been a warrior for a couple of moons.

"Well kits are a blessing to the clan." Squirrelpaw smiled at Rosefeather.

"Yea...but I have to tell Crowheart don't I?" She asked, staring into Squirrelpaw's cool green gaze.

"Yes...and Tallstar." She muttered, they had now reachedthe clans.

"...Squirrelpaw, then lastly Rosefeather." The leader's had chosen her for something, what was it?

"You all are going to explore the territory to see if it's fit enough for the clans." Firestar said, looking at Rosefeather, who in return gave him a grateful glance. Rosefeather walked up to a small group of cats, _the ones from the prophecy _she reminded herself...well not all of them, they were still missing Feathertail..and Stormfur, who had decided to stay with the tribe of rushing waters.

"Let's get going so we can make our way around the lake before nightfall..." Brambleclaw said, padding off.

"What? Who made you leader!" Crowheart growled, again Brambleclaw had elected himself as leader.

**Transition**

Lilyheart stood next Grim, staring out into the crowd of cats..searching for Fallenstar. She felt Grim's pelt bristle as Falconstar came into sight with her three kits happily bouncing about.

**Transition**

Rosefeather huffed and puffed through the whole patrol, this was harder than she thought, she really hoped Crowheart couldn't see her slowly fall behind.

"We're almost back." Crowheart muttered into her ear as he slowed to her pace, Rosefeather could feel Squirrelpaw's eyes digging into her fur without even looking.

"When we get back...we need to talk." Rosefeather said, her stomach clenched tightly. She tried to make the walk back as slow as possible, begging to Starclan Crowheart would have enough sense to notice on his own.

**When they return**

Rosefeather stood near the lake, far away from the clans as they would let her...she stared into the waters, waiting for Crowheart to come down and hear her.

"Rosefeather!" He purred as he reached her, quickly nuzzling her.

"C-Crowheart" The words felt like lumps in her throat, oh starclan why did she have to tell him?

"What's wrong?" his face suddenly became serious.

"Well...uhm...I'mexpectingkits." She quickly said, but she knew he latched onto the words..for he froze, face locked into an emotionless expression.

"Kits?" Crowheart echoed her last word.

"y-yes.." she said, crouching down to protect them.

"That's..wonderful!" Crowheart quickly licked her head and ran back towards the clans.

"My mate is going to have my kits!" He shouted, happiness clearly showing in his voice. Rosefeather bit back a laugh, he looked kinda funny when he shouted that...tail high, puffing his chest out in pride.

"What?" Tallstar asked, peering from his nest.

"Rosefeather is expecting Crowheart's kits." Onewhisker explained, Tallstar smiled.

"Well ain't that something? Rosefeather you're excused from warrior patrols." He told her, before resting his head back down.

"Tomorrow we go to our new camps, right?" Fallenstar asked, Firestar nodded, smiling at Rosefeather.

**I just realized something, I always kill blackstar when he falls for a charrie of mine...oh poor him.**


	26. A battle has to be planned

**These chaps are too short T_T and Author notes are too long...gosh darn it! one last thing, the crimson teeth re-appear in 'the new dawn'**

**A battle must be planned**

The clans were just begining to settle into their territory, Skyclan had the outskirts above the clans, they shared it with Bloodclan though. Rosefeather had already took a liking to the new moors, but she didn't like that her brother was so close to her, escpicially when her kits were so close to being born...luckily her grandfather Onestar stepped up patrols(Come on, he's old DX) around the Bloodclan/skyclan border.

"Rosefeather, I caught you a rabbit." Crowheart muttered, sitting down with the giant thing laying in his mouth.

"wow...that could feed a lot warriors!" She purred, proud of her mate's catch.

"and one Queen." he joked as he tossed it at her, before settling down next to the soft white pelted Queen. He intently licked her fur, smoothing it out.

**Transition**

Falconstar stared at Grim, knowing he was actaully in charge...she listened intently on his plans. He planned on attacking the clans, and getting Riverclan and Thunderclan to help, going to tell them that they threatened first.

"We'll attack on the night after the gathering." Grim told the clan, Falconstar gasped _that's in half a moon! _She thought, growling.

"What's wrong?" Grim asked, a smile threatening to show.

"n-nothing..." Falconstar quickly turned, walking toward the border with Shadowclan.

"Falconstar..where are you heading?" Grim asked standing up, his warriors followed his movement.

"N-no w-w-where.." Falconstar backed up and then spun around toward the nursery. She quickly snatched two of her kits up, tossing Fogkit onto her back. Carrying two in her jaw, one on her back, she quickly ran off.

"get her!" Grim shouted at his warriors.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Fogkit asked, his eyes wide as he watched the cats chase them.

"Nothing, now let me taking you to your adopted uncle, now." When she reached the border she sat the kits down in a bush, just big enough for them.

"Stay quiet..." Falconstar's words came out in a slur.

"Mommy, are you going to be ok?" Forgkit asked her, standing protectivly over his sisters already.

"Yes, my little warrior...but don't come back for mommy.." She whispered the last part, she knew why they couldn't..._Grim needs as many warriors as he can get to win this battle, he'll take kits if he needs to._

"Falconstar, come out wherever you are!" Grim's voice said, a light tone to it.

"Good bye, I will be back for you..for now stay safe in Shadowclan." Falconstar quickly ran back, but paused to glance back. Fogkit's pale yellow eyes burned into hers, she could tell he was fighting not to run to her.

"Falconstar, dear, why'd you run off like that?" Grim asked, a mocking pleasentness in his tone.

"I need fresh air." Her voice was shaky...

"Oh then why did you take our newest warriors?" _he was going to turn them into warriors! That monster! _

"They aren't warriors, Grim, they're kits!" Falconstar growled, shoving her way past him. _I'll miss you my warriors...please watch over them Blackstar...you too Kiki and Scourge. _Falconstar then realized she was all alone, Ginger and them had decided to stay with Shadowclan, Kiki had died, Blackstar was dead..her kits were shadowclan, why did Starclan like to torture her when she only did what she thought she was right. Then they go and reward Grim, whose probably killed more cats than she's seen.

**Transition**

Fallenstar paused at the Bloodclan warrior, Falconstar's scent was all over it...He then heard the mewling of kits, he followed the sound to see three kits. _Falconstar's kits! Why are they here? _

"Fallenstar!" Featherkit mewled, stumbling up to him.

"Wha-Where's Falconstar?" He asked the kits, this had to do with Grim...almost everything bad involves Grim.

"She...put us here and told us not to come back to her." Fogkit whispered, his voice filled with sadness...and regret?

"What? What's going on here?" Tawnypelt asked as she padded up to her leader.

"These are Falconstar's kits...get them into camp, have them fed, then after they sleep send them to my den." With that Fallenstar turned, leaving his deputy to take care of them.

**Transition**

"Shadepaw?" Onewhisker asked as he padded into the den, Tallstar had died a couple of sunrises ago and now the young apprentice couldn't get rid of Onewhisker.

"What?" Shadepaw asked, making some herbs.

"Do you think...the clan accepts me?" Onewhisker pressed, this was a normal question from him.

"Yes, Onewhisker, you were made deputy while Tallstar was alive and that's that. Now unless you have scratches leave me be." Shadepaw heard Onewhisker disappear into the outside air. Shadepaw entered his nest, closing his eyes as he thought.._When's Grim planning his attack? _He thought as he slowly fell asleep.

**Transition**

"Higher, leapingkit, good try Shinekit...Moonkit!" Sam shook her head, trying to shake her kit off her head, laughing. She then saw a patrol of warriors into the camp, she pushed the kits towards her stomach..she remembered all of them.

"We're here for what's ours." Grim snarled, glaring at Leafstar as she padded down.

"You have no right to lead an attack on my clan, you're not leader!"

"Falconstar has grown ill with greencough, we think she won't make it..she made me leader in her place for now." Sam gasped, Falconstar was ill?

"Now give us the kits, or we'll fight for them!" Grim's claws slid out, Then Fallenstar entered by himself.

"No fight today, Grim, we'll fight when needed.."

"You have till the gathering to give them to us, if you don't..." He looked at Fallenstar, if there wasn't a crowd Sam was sure a fight would break out between the two. "Then we'll fight, you better hope Shadowclan saves your furry behinds." He then looked at Blazeflight, making sure he had his attention, he looked at Sam.

"You're always welcomed back, my dear, I know you still love me...and I love you too." She could see he only said that to hurt Blazeflight, probably daring the warrior to fight now.

"I don't want to go." Sam said firmly, walking over to Blazeflight, keeping the kits close.

"I would say good bye, but that means we won't see each other for a while." Grim then padded through his warriors, heading out first. Fallenstar nodded to Leafstar and padded after them. _How'd he'd know Grim would try and attack us in our camp? _Sam wondered.


	27. The time islater

**must...squeeze...in..four...more...chappies...chap 29 is battle, chap 28 is gathering, this chap is...more planning. chap 30? Surpise**

**The time to move is...later**

Grim stood outside the leader's den.

"By the gathering, everyone will think you're soo sick that you'll die anytime. Which is true, after I win the battle and defeat my family, you're going to die." Grim told Falconstar, who was laying down.

"Great, I don't care...you're not gonna win." Falconstar flicked a scrap of moss onto his pelt.

"I will too, I know it!" He growled, just then Lilyheart padded up.._gah she's getting fat, what makes her think I'll love a fat kittypet? _

"H-"

"Go on a border patrol." Grim growled, he wanted her to exercise the fat off.

"Uh..ok.." Lilyheart nodded to who he thought was him, then left.

"You love making cats Queens, don't you?" Falconstar looked at him now, her head still on her paws.

"What? We've never-" He paused, his face burning with fury. "I'LL KILL HIM, WHILE SHE WATCHES!" Grim's claws tore up the ground beneath him.

"Who's the..." Falconstar then burst out laughing, knowing it was. "oo Grim you got burned!" Grim felt the ground lurch underneath him, is this how Blazeflight felt? _No, he loves Sam...that makes his pain worse.. _Grim smiled at that thought, but then he remembered what Lily had done.

"I'll kill her, the kits, and the father." With that padded off, only to be tackled by Falconstar and dragged into her den. Falconstar glared at him.

"You're not killing anyone, not until you're stupid battle, probably not even then. You will get yourself killed, Grim." Grim just snorted.

**Transition**

Fallenstar padded along the border, absentmindly. _The kits will wake soon, maybe I should head back...Wait who's that? _He looked toward the Bloodclan border, this would be the second time he found a cat there...this time who it was, was more pleasent.

"Lilyheart!" He called, pausing when he reached the edge of the border. She nodded to him, plopping down...Fallenstar took note of her plump form.

"What's going on, they're feeding you _too much _prey down there!" Fallenstar joked, but Lilyheart remained silent, ears down. Her stomach then growled, confirming what he said was just a joke..so that means only one other thing.

"Grim..didn't, that little-" Lilyheart put her tail in his mouth, shaking her head. "then who else have you been with? My little brother?" Fallenstar felt a fury rise in his throat, he had to dig his claws into the ground to keep his voice low. She glared at him, pointing her tail at him.

"Wait, was I the only..." She nodded meakly, letting out her version of a sigh.

"Lilyheart, you must come to Shadowclan, it's the only way to protect you and the kits!" Fallenstar ushered her across the border, somehow that made him feel better.

"Come on, to my camp." Lilyheart didn't argue, just padded alongside him.

**Transition**

Rosefeather closed her eyes, muttering. She let the sun bask on her..feeling the warmth of it for the first time in many moons.

"Hello, my Queen." Crowheart teased lightly, as he padded over to her. She opened one soft blue eye to look into his intense dark blue eyes.

"Have you wondered what the kits will look like?" She muttered, closing her eyes again as his hot black pelt pressed against hers.

"Actaully, I haven't Rosefeather." He said, licking her fur, his tongue felt hot too.

"Really? I can't get the little rascals out of my mind." She mummered, slowly lulling into slepe.

"Yep, I just hope they're as beautiful as they're mother.."

"Or as handsome as their father." Rosefeather added.

"I forgot to ask before, but why'd you want the name Rosefeather?" Crowheart asked.

"Well...Feathertail saved my life from that mountain lion, so I decided to honor her." Rosefeather told him, pushing her nose into his fur.

"She did..she was brave." Crowheart's voice was tainted with sadness.

"Very brave." Rosefeather stretched, arching her back slightly. It sent a ripple through her spine. "Any news about Bloodclan?"

"No..their silence is worse than them attacking, it's making us paranoid."

**Transition**

Sam tugged at the burr caught in Leapingkit's fur.

"Hi Sam, have you decided to get a warrior name yet?" Blazeflight poitely asked as he padded up, Sam shook her head.

"You should choose one soon.." Blazeflight grumbled, laying down.

"Daddy!" Moonkit purred as she climbed onto him. Sam was eternally grateful towards Blazeflight for playing the father role in the kits lives.

"Hi Sam!" Cherrytail called, laying down close by to watch the kits.

"Hi...were's Harrypaw, Firepaw, and Stormpaw?" She asked Cherrytail.

"Cleaning out the elder's den...they're still wondering where to find moss."

"I saw a good place outside, maybe I could show them?" Blazeflight asked as he lightly took the kits off of him.

"That'd be nice." Cherrytail told him, smiling. Blazeflight quickly left and Sam looked at Cherrytail.

"Thanks for getting rid of him, he'd go mad if he knew I was planning on fighting with you guys." Cherrytail nodded "What'd Leafstar say?

"You're in, welcome to the battle."


	28. A gathering with betrayal

**lowChap 28, chap 30 is still a surprise but here's a hint of what happens(won't state what happens to who) One litter of kits is born(I skip through time easily :P), a cat dies, one almost dies, a new prophecy arises, a cat finally gets its full name...oh and that's the end(but there will be a chap 31, it will contain the prologue and maybe epilogue of this/next book)**

**A gathering full of betrayal.**

Rosefeather followed Crowheart to the gathering, her fur spiked up.

"It's going to be ok, Rosefeather." Crowheart said, rolling his eyes...they were gathering where they rested the first day.

"But he'll be there!" Rosefeather hissed, getting low to the ground.

"If he lays a paw on you, I'll slice his neck open right there." Crowheart growled, Rosefeather's eyes widened, would Crowheart break the code for her?

"Come on." He said, Rosefeather noticed the other clans had gathered. She padded towards them, she quickly sought out her brother, Fallenstar. There he sat, perched on the fence with the other five leaders.

"Who wishes to first?" Leopardstar asked, Fallenstar's tail flicked impatiently.

"I will." Fallenstar said, staring out over the clans.

**Transition**

Fallenstar remained silent for a moment, letting the cats mumering die down.

"Shadowclan is doing fine, the boder's with the other clans have been set, they know it. We also discovered that Bloodclan is apperently turning kits into young warriors and abusing Queens." Gasps escaped the crowd.

"You lie smoothly, brother, I'll give you that." Grim said, peering past the leaders to Fallenstar.

"I found Falconstar's kits near my border, and I know Falconstar would never willingly give them up...and then I found Lily, expecting kits, patroling my border alone...she wanted to come to Shadowclan. Strange how it's the ones who wouldn't know much." Fallenstar stared at his brother. "What are you doing here anyways, you're not a leader!" Fallenstar stood up, fur bushing up.

"Falconstar has grown ill, she is laying with Greencough in her den."

"Impossible!" Shadepaw called up, staring at Grim.

"What was that, brother?" Grim turned to Shadepaw, snarling.

"It's been warm out, and Falconstar showed no sign of sickness when I last saw her, and isn't it strange how she suddenly gets sick when you plan to attack the clans?" Shadepaw asked, staring at him. Fallenstar's tail flicked again, glancing down at Lilyheart.

"Say that to my face!" Grim growled, jumping down.

"You mustn't fight, it's a gathering!" Firestar snarled.

**Meanwhile in starclan with Kiki and Scourge**

"it's time Kiki, gathering or no gathering, the fight is tonight!" Scourge growled his fur spiking up.

"Does Starclan approve?" She threatted.

"We are Starclan, mouse-brain!" Scourge rolled his eyes, Heatherstar slowly appeared in front of them.

"The clans need a sign that it's time..."She smiled, vanishing again..

**Transition**

Lilyheart watched the moon nervously, waiting for it to disappear...instead a small cloud wafted over it, half covering it.

"It's no longer a full moon." Whispered a warrior behind her.

"It's Starclan's approval of this fight!" Screeched another...

"A fight, during a gathering?" Asked another.

"It must happen for peace!" Whimpered one.

"But who's the bad guy?" Shouted a grey tabby tom.

"Bloodclan!"

"No windclan!" Lilyheart looked around, searching for Rosefeather..there she was, crouched down underneath Crowheart. Shadepaw was staring into Grim's eyes.

"I've never seen such a thing." Firestar whispered, looking up at the sky to check if the clouds covered the moon, no, just a portion.

"Neither have I, but then again I've also never seen six clans." Leopardstar jumped down.

"There's a first for everything." Leafstar grumbled, following them down.

**Battle shall be long! XD Must make up for short chappies! next series I'm going to try and be as descriptive as possible!**


	29. Is the end near?

**battling time :P I added my own effects, don't judge.**

**Redleaf~Oh my, you love the little kits don't you?XD *stares, pokes kits* And yes Grim will be surprised, but he doesn't try to kill her till later, so keep reading this chap..he'll run into her soon enough ;) **

**I plan on much death, many characters loved by all die? Yesh.**

**Is the end near?**

Grim crouched down, a crackle of lightening heard from the stormcloud.

"You're first to go Shadepaw!" He called, jumping at him, Shadepaw rolled away quickly.

"Grim! You're battle is with me!" Fallenstar called, dashing over. His paws slid on the muddy banks and he had to dig his claws into the ground to keep from falling.

**Transition**

_This is it! Finally, my time to kill Grim! _

"Not so fast, brother." Grim said, jumping up as he charged, then jumping onto his back with slicks muddy paws.

"Grim!" Fallenstar snarled shaking him off, his pelt now caked with mud. Grim narrowed his murky green eyes, a smile showing on his face.

"come on brother, this is the way you wanted it, me and you, one on one..the end is now. Only one will live!" Grim knocked Fallenstar down, teeth digging into his pelt.

"You!" Rosefeather snarled, running towards her brother.

"Who let you go?" Grim laughed, dodging her.

"You killed father, you monster!" She screeched, jumping at him again.

"Agh!" He said, kicking her hard in the shoulder, sending her cascading down into the mud. Grim's eyes widened when he noticed he was outnumbered, he quickly ran off. He sped through the crowd, straight towards his camp. He then cascaded into the nearest den, only to see Falconstar.

"I can atleast kill one cat tonight." Grim smiled, his teeth showing. Falconstar gasped and pressed herself against the edge of the den.

"Don't be scared, dear, death is pleasent..and painful!" he then leapt at her neck.

**Transition**

Rosefeather sat in the mud, shoulder aching horribly, and her fur matted.

"Crowheart!" She called, her head spun, she willed him to come find her...To come save her from the blacknes.

**Transition**

Fallenstar chased after Grim, claws digging deep into the ground to get better traction.

"Wait for me!" Shadepaw called, chasing after him.

"Shadepaw! What are you doing here? You'll get yourself killed!" Fallenstar growled.

"Brother's die together." Shadepaw stated simply, catching up.

**Transition**

Shadepaw caught up with Fallenstar when he stopped to peer into the den. Shadepaw decided to help look around, he then scented a rusty tang in one den. His body immediatly locked up and he, like a robot, walked forward. He gasped at what he saw...Falconstar lay on the ground, blood around her, luckily the bleeding had stopped.

"Hello Shadepaw, like my masterpiece?" Grim asked, now standing in front of her.

"Y-You k-k-ki-killed her?" He stammered, stumbling backwards.

"Brother, please don't run...I love you." Grim said extending one paw towards him.

"You murderer!" Shadepaw snarled, jumping at him.

"Back off weakling!" Grim tossed Shadepaw against the den wall. His breath came out in short quick movemeants. "You want to know how you disgrace our name? You're small, and a medicine cat!" Grim quickly put his claws into Shadepaw, tearing them off his neck as soon as they got as deep as they would.

"Hey Grim, back off him!" Said a femine voice, next thing Shadepaw saw was a little confusing for him, since his vision wasn't best. A cat he believed was Falconstar pushed Grim out into the clearing. Shadepaw lifted his head only to put it back down, breathing slowly becoming more difficult for him.

**Transition**

Falconstar pushed Grim into the mud, snarling furiously. She was tempted to end his stupid little life now, but the memory of him as a kit bore into her mind. He was adorable, fun-loving, and sweet.

"Falconstar, I've got him, go check on Shadepaw..I haven't seen him in a while." Fallenstar called to the leader, running over and quickly taking her place. Falconstar sighed some relief, she didn't need to kill him..someone else would. She then slowly made her way to the Leader's den, she peered in to see Shadepaw laying there..his stomach moving up and down.

"He's still alive.." She whispered, stalking her way over to him. She looked at the wound, the bleeding was gradually stopping so there was nothing she could do to help. She laid down and pulled the young tom up to her. "You'll live Shadepaw, I promise dear, I promise your parents won't see you early." She whispered in his ear. She let out a shakey sigh, burying her nose into his cheek. She felt like a mother comferting it's kit, she felt the need to fight for him.

"K-Kiki?" shadepaw whimpered, begining to thrash in his sleep. "NO STARCLAN CANT BE CALLING!"

**Transition**

Rosefeather got up with the help of Nightshine.

"You didn't need to." Rosefeather told her.

"Yea I did, I was mean to you..and you gave me this beautiful name. It's the least I could do, I wish you and Crowheart a happy forever." A true smile danced at Nightshine's lips, she then ran off back into the crowd. Rosefeather blinked, confused, before running off after her brother's scent.

**Transition**

"Why'd you kill him!" Fallenstar growled, burying his claws into Grim's chest.

"He was weakening Bloodclan!"

"He was our father!" Fallenstar bit into Grim's throat, tasting the sweet salty flavor. He didn't want to taint his brother's pelt so he swallowed it(Fallenstar has now gone insane).

"He...was...nothing..." Grim kicked Fallenstar away, shaking his and white pelt.

"Any last words, Fallenstar?" Grim asked as he stalked up.

**Transition**

Sam ran off from the fight, following Rosefeather.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"to help my brothers." Sam felt a pelt press against hers, she looked to see her sister Lily.

"You're helping us?" Sam asked in disbelief. Lily nodded and continued to run, getting further ahead of them.

**Transition**

"Shadepaw, dear, wake up!" Falconstar screeched, pushing her nose into his neck now.._His pulse is still there! _She quickly got up and moved to his flank. She placed her paws on his chest. _Hurry, Falconstar, time is running out! _A voice screamed into her ear. She quickly pushed, trying to force his heart to beat.

**Transition**

Grim tackled Fallenstar, digging his teeth into his neck, then sending his claws cascading down his stomach.

"This will get rid of any lives _starclan _gave you." Grim growled, digging his paws into his stomach now. Fallenstar screeched in agony, his eyes growing dull.

**Transition**

"Grim, back away from him!" Sam snarled, tackling the tom. Grim fell away from his kill, stunned.

"Lilyheart, go get some herbs...now!" Rosefeather yelled at her, running over to Fallenstar. "Don't you die on me, don't you leave me alone." Rosefeather cried, the rain washing the tears away though. She put her nose under his muzzle and gently lifted it in a sign of affection towards her brother.

"Rosefeather?" Fallenstar coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth.

"Fallenstar, it's gonna be ok, brother, I promise." She whispered into his ear. He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Rosefeather...promise me something..."

"What? Anything!" Rosefeather quickly agreed.

"Get rid of Grim, Kill him off, Make Falconstar leader, tell her she needs to lead Bloodclan..but not under the name _blood_clan under the name _Falcon_clan." He whispered, closing his eyes again, going into a spasm..

**Transition**

"Don't you die on me!" Falconstar cried, pushing harder on his chest.

"Falconstar?" Shadepaw rasped, lifting his head toward her.

"Shadepaw!" She covered his face in licks, purring loudly, she was treating him as if he was her kit.

"I need to leave now, Kiki told me..." He slipped away and ran out of the den. Falconstar watched him disappear out into the rainy night.

**Transition**

"Back off, Sam!" Grim kicked her off into some bushes, then ran at Rosefeather.

"No you don't!" A black blurr forced Grim to the ground...

"Rosefeather, now!" Rosefeather ran over and dug her claws into his neck, ripping them free quickly. Then Shadepaw froze, coughing up blood, had she accidently got him too with her claws? _No, Grim's claws are in his throat! _Rosefeather unlatched Shadepaw from him and pulled him close, like Falconstar had done in the den earlier. But this time, Rosefeather held in a more protective way.

"No one will ever hurt you again, Shadepaw." She whispered into his ear.

**Will Shadepaw live? Is Grim dead? Will Falconstar live up to the challenge?**


	30. The ending

**Red~XD Go team...*mutters, thinking* TSSWR(Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Skyclan, Windclan, Riverclan)**

**Sam~Keep reading :D also, since I kinda need more characters...can you pm me one? Perferably tom but up to you! idc if you choose she-cat, I can use that too :P**

**Reincarnation buddies! XD I think I actaully cried slightly, gosh guys you're author has emotions :( of course I'm listening to a sad song(Untitled by Simple plan) I miss you Fallenstar and Shadeflight, you guys were my fave toms /3**

**The prophecy is fulfilled..**

Rosefeather left her den, blinking her tired eyes..no longer had siblings, each one had died in the battle, luckily Barkface came in time to do a ceremony for Shadepaw, now known as Shadeflight. Lilyheart had kittens, they were named Blackkit, Shadekit, and Fallenkit. She was still expecting hers, but she knew any day now they would be born.

"Rosefeather, dear, you need to eat." Crowheart said, worried again. Rosefeather closed her eyes tightly, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a small squeal. She wanted to start it over, to be back in the den with her siblings laughing and joking. She bit back the bitter tears, her claws digging into the ground.

"Come on, Rosefeather..it's only right." Nightshine put in, walking towards her with a sparrow.

"Leave me alone, they shouldn't of died! Fallenstar was going to be the best leader the clans had seen!" Rosefeather screamed, turning her head away. Crowheart took a step towards her but Rosefeather ran off, as quickly as possible. She wanted to scream at Starclan, tell them to give her brothers back. She fell down, sobbing, at the Thunderclan border. She screamed now, as loudly as possible.

"Rosefeather!" Said a familiar voice, Rosefeather turned her head to see Squirrelflight staring at her.

"Why? Why did Starclan take them?" Rosefeather cried, burying her nose in her paws.

"Rosefeather, dear-"

"Don't call me dear! Only Grim's allowed to call me dear!" She growled, closing her eyes tightly again, she was tired of everyone using the name Grim taunted her with all those moons.

"Rosefeather, you must realize what's done is done..Your brothers wouldn't want you sobbing." Squirrelflight jumped the border, putting her now to Rosefeather's fluffy scruff.

"Grim..Fallenstar...Shadeflight..." She repeated the names, remembering their voices, scents, and faces in exact detail. Remembering the dreadful day they were all taken away, her hearing Fallenstar's last words, Shadeflight saving the day, Grim's look of stunned surprise..

"They died for a purpose.."

"To what? Kick each other out of this world?" Rosefeather replied bitterally. "That makes perfect sense, but three cats in the world only to destroy each other!" She screamed again.

"Rosefeather, you listen here, if they hadn't came into this world Skyclan wouldn't be here, neither would Bloo-Falconclan." Squirrelflight's tail twitched.

"If I never left mom that day...would it have changed? Yes, Grim would of never been tempted to leave, to see me as a disgrace...Shadepaw wouldn't of been nearly blinded in that battle.." She whimpered.

"Don't blame yourself, come here." Squirrelflight rested her head on Rosefeather's, who was now sitting up, and let her cry into her chest.

**Epilogue prologue thing coming up next, luffles you all!**


	31. LAST CHAPPY AW YEA

**Kiki's all cheered up now :P That chap was emotional for me though because, Rosefeather has lost soo much D:**

**Sam~Grim used that death move that takes all lives, but don't freak! He has been reincarnated, so his personality and everything remains! Lilyheart is doing fine on her own, she actaully is doing better than fine. The kits are fine too, all living so don't freak, please...I planned his death since the begining.**

**Red~I can't believe it either :D**

**Epilogue**

Rosefeather nudged her kits awake, smiling.

"I need help naming them." She purred, licking their perfect little heads.

"Well then..." He eyed the white tom, who was fumbling around at his mother's stomach. "Whitekit for the handsome tom." He muttered, nuzzling the kit.

"What a nice name!" Rosefeather commented, looking at them..it was her turn. A black kit with a purple tint to it's fur suckled lightly. "Echokit, for my beautiful she-kit.." She glanced at the other black one, who was adventuring off towards some harmless berries.

"Hollykit, for my kit who seems interested in berries." He laughed as he gently nudged her back with his tail. Rosefeather smiled, nodding.

"And..." She looked at the light grey tom, he had black ears, tail, and muzzle.

"Hmm..." Crowfeather thought, putting his tail on him.

"Jaykit." Rosefeather purred, Crowfeather nodded his approval.

**Prologue/description for book three**

**Description: Jaykit, whitekit, Hollykit, and Echokit are all ready to follow on their destiny...but a prophecy protells three being special, and one left out. Will the prophecy tear the four kits apart? Book three of 'scourge's match'**

Jaykit crouched down, his eyes focussed on Echokit's tail swinging back and forth.

"Jaykit!" Whitekit pounced on him, pushing him towards the ground.

"Ow!" Jaykit growled, pushing Whitekit off, Echokit was now running off towards Hollykit.

"Look at what you did!" Jaykit's claws dug into the ground.

"Guess what?" Rosefeather, their mother, said as she padded towards the nursery.

"What?" Nightshine asked, licking her lips, her belly plump with kits.

"Brightheart died while giving birth to two kits." Rosefeather sighed...Jaykit knew that her mate, Cloudtail, died in a border skirmish a while back, which made it worse.

"That's so sad." Nightshine sighed, licking her pelt clean.

"yea, the kits have beautiful names though."

"What are they?"

"Snowkit and Smokekit."

"Aww" Nightshine purred at the pretty name, Jaypaw forced himself not to role his eyes at the Queens, hadn't they just heard the death of brightheart? And here they were gossiping about kits!

"Jaykit!" Squealed Hollykit, Jaykit whipped his head around only to recieve a square hit on the head by a moss ball.

"Hollykit!" Jaykit growled, rubbing his head with the back of his paw.

"Yes?" Hollykit asked, smiling innocently.

"You hit me on the head!"

"Not uh! Echokit forgot to catch." Jaykit rolled his eyes, heading off towards the nursery.

**soo short DX, watch out, I plan on chap one coming out today!**


End file.
